Those crazy stuffs
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: What kind of crazy stuff will the guardians meet during the time of Tsuna being away from japan? xDD Alot of funny, yea funny stuffs inside ! :D Please read it!
1. Etalicuo Liquid

Actually I already thought of posting this FF a few months ago ^^" [ I have wrote tis abt some months ago xD]

But was busy with the other FF, so I forgot to post it, :xxx

I'm trying to make some laughter here, I know I failed terribly.

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

I decided to make the others a little bit, just a little bit of OOC.

Time setting - 5 yrs have past , xD

And, I'll like to change something, like Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari being those… Good friends? (I failed, ==)

The others I would think about that more,

X;

"Just, what're we going to do now."

"I don't know."

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT THIS WEIRD LIQUID IN."

"I thought it is a box of candy!!"

"YOU THOUGHT IT IS A BOX OF CANDY?! JUST BY SAYING THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT."

"Chill!"

"He's already 10 years old! And he loves candy?!"

"Who say being a 10 years old boy couldn't love candy!"

"Well, that's reasonable."

"I agree with Mukuro-sama."

"But WHAT is this?!"

"It's a weird liquid to the EXTREME!"

"What are you doing, stupid cow?!"

"I'm opening the cap of the bottle."

"Shut up, herbivores."

"You're telling me to shut up when this stupid cow brings in this weird stuff with a note saying, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE?!"

"Just dump it."

Yamamoto's phone started ringing, and he answered it,

"Yamamoto, switch it to loudspeaker."

It was the voice of Reborn,

"We can't dump it." Reborn said,

The group of guardians turned to look at Yamamoto's phone, which was now lying on the floor.

"I've seen this liquid before; it's called the _Etalicuo_ Liquid."

"Does it taste like sweets?"

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera sent Lambo off the corner, crying non-stop.

"Etalicuo Liquid?" Chrome asked,

"It's a liquid that is very special, yet dangerous. It has saved the weight of this house into its memory."

"A liquid that has memory? Is it another kind of game?" Yamamoto laughed, and Chrome sighed.

"How could you even know its Etalicuo Liquid? You are not in the house now," Gokudera suspected,

"I'm a hitman, I watching you all from a safe place, you all were supposed to be safe, but since Lambo has opened the cap of the bottle, you all are not safe anymore."

"There mustn't be anything that weight is over 5kg that is exiting your house now," He continued.

"_If anyone exits, the liquid will, explode after a countdown of 5 seconds." _

Mukuro looked at the Cloud guardian and chuckled.

"But, if the weight of the house increases, it won't explode, but whatever thing that just got inside, couldn't get out."

"What?!" Gokudera felt like strangling that cow immediately, for the trouble that he brought them.

"I heard that adding one of these fruits will make that liquid lose its ability to explode. Good luck, Ciao Ciao!"

They saw a bag flew in the window, with a lot of things scattered on the floor.

Hibari stood close to the opened window, together with the Mist guardians.

_They all knew what to do if that thing happened._

Gokudera looked at the bag, and he sighed.

"_Cheese, tuna, hamburgers, cola, chocolate, shark-shaped bread, pineapples, dinosaur cookies?! …" He started to say out all the things that were inside the bag._

"That infant said its fruit. Not some other stupid things." Mukuro smirked.

Gokudera stared at him before separating the fruits and the other useless stuffs.

"Let's see, pineapple, watermelon or a lime."

"Let's… Have some sort of election." Yamamoto suggested,

"It's called voting." Chrome sighed.

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY."

"CANDY IS OUT YOU STUPID." Gokudera really wanted to kill this cow badly.

Lambo started crying, and Gokudera nearly kick him, but was stopped by the Rain guardian.

"Stop that, if you sent him flying out, we will be burnt." Yamamoto laughed.

"IT MUST BE A WATERMELON TO THE EXTREME."

Gokudera look at him with disbelief.

"There, lime!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I don't want to be in this game with herbivores."

"Make my vote two then, lime."

Chrome smiled,

"Same." Mukuro nodded,

And Gokudera looked at them weirdly.

"Listen bomb-freak. I am not going to choose that pineapple."

Gokudera nearly burst out laughing,

"Aren't him a pineapple himself?" He thought, and calms himself down before he got killed by Mukuro.

"So, I'll choose-"

"Hey! You all are all here; I bought something delicious for you all!"

_Haru greeted, and everyone looked at her with disbelief._

She was going to rest her foot in this, dangerous house.

Gokudera ran towards her,

"Haru, don't move!"

"What?"

Gokudera reached her and pushed her,

In the end, he fell out too.

_Everyone froze._

_And of course, ran for their lives._

_5._

Hibari jumped out of the window, following by Chrome and Mukuro.

They turned right and ran as fast as they could, as if they didn't care what is going to happen to the remaining guardians.

_4._

"THIS IS SO EX-"

Yamamoto pulled Ryohei and Lambo out of the house, using the second door.

"We need to run now!"

Yamamoto laughed, and ran out with Ryohei.

_3._

"Haru, let's go!"

Gokudera ran, pulling Haru together with him.

"Hahi? What's happening?"

"I don't know what's happening except for the house is going to explode now!"

He retorted.

_2._

They ran down the stairs, and exited the main gate.

_1._

Yamamoto and the others have reached a quite safe place, while the Cloud and Mist guardians were out of sight.

They saw the house bursting into flames.

"What-What happened?" Haru gasped, she was shocked by the explosion of the house.

Gokudera laughed weirdly,

"Gokudera! Are you alright? Haru, you too!" Yamamoto ran towards them, with Ryohei and Lambo-who is actually sleeping right now.

Gokudera clenched his fists,

"He caused all this, and yet he could sleep?"

Yamamoto laughed and looked around.

"In fact, he fainted. Where are the others?" He wondered, the cloud and the mist guardians aren't anywhere near them."

"Let's go look for them," Gokudera said reluctantly.

After some time of walking around, they saw the remaining guardians sitting at the coffee shop.

Hibari was resting his head on the table, while Mukuro and Chrome were chatting.

"So you all are alright!" Yamamoto ran towards them, and laughed.

"What are we going to do now?" Chrome replied, and Gokudera stopped his steps.

"The house was destroyed, remember?" Chrome reminded the others,

"Buy a new one then." Yamamoto laughed,

Everyone was being speechless.

I will update soon!


	2. What's all this

"Do you even think it's so…Easy?" Gokudera restrained himself from going mad.

"It's a piece of cake." Mukuro smirked.

___x_____

It was a moment later that Gokudera found himself in a furniture shop.

He didn't knew how it happened,

_The group of mad people_ just purchased a house, and it's so fast.

Saying that they will have enough money and all sort or things.

And now they're here buying all sorts of furniture.

"LAMBO WANT TO HAVE A CRADLE."

"Lambo, stay quiet!"

"I'll take this, this, and that."

Gokudera froze when he hears that,

Who was that?!

"Yo Gokudera! We've finished the shopping," He laughed.

"We somehow got the furniture… Free."

Chrome smiled, and it wasn't going make him convinced.

"WHAT?"

He took the receipt from Yamamoto,

He read until the last sentence, and he nearly go crazy.

"_WHY ARE THERE SUCH THING LIKE A PINEAPPLE SHAPED RUG." _

He stared at Mukuro,

"Gokudera Hayato. Stop relating those pineapples to me." He glared at him,

But you remind me of those pineapples, Gokudera thought, and snapped out of it.

"HOW DID WE GET ALL THIS RUBBISH FOR FREE?"

"Lambo-san saw this guy, and that guy dragging the boss of the 'toy shop' into the bathroom, and he came back saying that it's free." Lambo pointed at Hibari and Mukuro.

Gokudera looked at Hibari and Mukuro,

"Is there a problem?" Hibari snapped.

"I don't see there is." Mukuro stared at him.

"You… Two…" Gokudera was going utterly speechless.

"You should be grateful that we helped to get free furniture." Mukuro smirked,

"Herbivore." Hibari looked at Gokudera.

"Let's go home now! Look, the furniture is getting there." Yamamoto pointed to the truck,

"You guys bought that… Much of furniture?"

"They said it was free, and they started to grab whatever they see." Haru smiled,

"That doesn't explain why the pineapple rug is here." Gokudera said softly,

"_Do you have any problems with pineapples?"_ Mukuro stared hard at him.

"No, no. Surely not."

"You're noisy."

Hibari glared at Mukuro,

"Haven't you got use to all this noisy?" Mukuro smirked.

"I'm going to-"

"No killing!" Chrome stood in the middle of them, and laughed awkwardly.

"This three, are totally strange." He thought.

___x____

"THAT'S TOTALLY EXTREME!!" Ryohei screamed suddenly, pointing at the long black car in front of them.

"What... What's that?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, but all he got was laughing.

"Mukuro and Hibari said that, the boss is giving it to us."

"You two again?" Gokudera laughed in a real, funny voice.

"What again, I can see there's nothing wrong with it." Hibari said, getting in the car.

"Just get in, you anti-pineapple guy." Mukuro snorted, and got in.

"Gokudera, it's a free gift, why bother so much, get in!" Yamamoto laughed, and pushed Gokudera into the car.

"If only things were that simple." Gokudera retorted.

"Off to the new house!" Lambo shouted, jumping around the car.

"Lambo, stop that." Haru caught him,

Gokudera looked around him,

Yamamoto was laughing at the extreme chant of Ryohei,

And the Cloud guardian was sitting in the middle of Chrome and Mukuro, sleeping.

And the mist guardians are chatting happily.

Haru's catching that stupid cow.

Why do they look like all these free stuffs are supposed to be normal?

Don't they see there's something fishy?

No, they shouldn't.

They are the one that caused all this to be abnormal.

Something was wrong, he thought.

He looked to the driver's seat.

"WHY IS THERE EVEN A CHAUFFEUR?"

No one seems to care about that question.

Gokudera looked at the guardians,

Yea, they're all mad. He thought.

He's within a group of crazy people.

X________________X

"Can anyone explains, what's this?" Gokudera forced a smile, looking at the huge house in front of him.

"House." Chrome 'explained' and walked in,

"We've been told that the furniture has been put as what we asked them to do so, they're fast." Mukuro smirked, and walked in with Hibari.

The rest walked around the backyard, enjoying all this big space.

"LAMBO WANTS TO ROLL OVER THE BACKYARD."

Gokudera heard Lambo screaming, and he sighed.

"What's all this." He asked himself, and walked in.

He looked at the house.

"It's, it's huge."

"Hibari, Mukuro. You guys, threatened them right?"

"I see there's no problem doing that." Hibari looked up,

"That's way of mafia, kid. You still have a long way to go." Mukuro continued,

"WHAT LAW OF MAFIA. AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A KID?!"

Gokudera was going crazy,

They seem to ignore Gokudera.

"There are only three rooms upstairs, we'll be taking it."

Mukuro walked up the stairs with Chrome and Hibari,

"You, you guys, seems like you have planned all this."

They turned back, staring at him.

"It's not planned, it's predicted."


	3. The troublemaker kid

Sorrry for this short chapter ^^"

I didn't know where to add in Ryohei,

So this chapter, he's out of it :Xx

Sorry!

There might be a little of OOC and grammar mistakes,

Please review!

Reviews really helps ^^

X___________________________________O

"Predicted? DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP."

Gokudera saw them walked into a same room, and sighed.

"This three sure-"

"Gokudera!" Haru came in, and Lambo was crying.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY."

Yamamoto laughed, while he saw Gokudera clenching his fists,

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS STUPID COW."

"Gokudera, he just wants candy!" Yamamoto stood in front of Haru and Lambo, laughing.

"I'm going to feed him with rat poison candy someday." Gokudera snapped and sat on the couch.

"Lambo is going to play upstairs!" Lambo screamed while he ran up.

"Upstairs? NO WAY, oi!" Gokudera gave chase while Yamamoto followed him,

X_______________________________X

"Boss only will be back at the end of this year right?"

"That will be a few months more." Mukuro replied, and looked at the Cloud guardian,

He was leaning against the door, while the door was suddenly opened.

Hibari lose his balance as he was pushed forward when suddenly someone held him lightly.

"Be careful," Chrome smiled, and Hibari heard Mukuro chuckling,

"You need to be more careful," Mukuro said, and it was meant to be _sarcastic_.

Hibari ignored him, while he fixed his eyes on the door, and he saw Lambo running in, screaming,

Lambo ran around the room, making a lot of noise.

"Candy, fruits, food! Playground!" They heard Lambo shouting that while he ran around.

"Lam, Lambo, could you go out?" Chrome asked politely_, it was for the kid own good._

It seemed that Lambo completely ignored her.

The thunder guardian saw a basket of fruits beside him,

"Lambo, the fruits are rotten!" Chrome warned, but Lambo has already started munching on the apple.

She saw Lambo spat out the fruit, and she looked at the fruit that had been spat out that was on the floor now.

"Aren't there anymore fruits or candy?" Lambo asked, he was about to cry. The apple tasted so yucky.

Chrome shook her head lightly,

"I WANT TO EAT!" Lambo cried, as he threw the basket, throwing a tantrum.

The fruits 'flew' towards the Mist and Cloud guardians, and they looked at them with disgust.

The basket went flying towards Hibari and Chrome, and it was broke by the hard smack by the tonfa.

Some fruits were scattered around the floor,

"Troublesome kid…" Chrome heard Hibari mumbling that, and she thought that _something bad is going to happen to the kid later on._

They later saw the table being flipped,

Mukuro just flipped the table violently towards the fruits, and they hear the loud noise that the table made when it landed on the floor, crushing all the fruits beneath it.

"LAMBO!" Gokudera and Yamamoto ran in,

And they sensed something dangerous.

"_Get this kid_…" Hibari glared at the three of them,

"_OUT of this room_." Mukuro continued, smiling.

The smile wasn't a friendly one; it was completely an evil grin, to be specific.

"So-Sorry about that," Yamamoto apologized with a stiff smile, while he carried Lambo up and leave the room with Gokudera,

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

As they closed the door,

"You nearly got us killed, stupid!" Gokudera reprimanded Lambo, who's looking frightened.

"Lambo, what did you do? Did you cause all the mess?" Yamamoto asked, patting the kid's head lightly.

"They are bad eggs."

As soon as Lambo replied that,

A trident flew through door, across the corridor, and onto the wall.

The trident stabbed hard into the wall, and _it nearly got them being stringed all together._

They sensed some glaring through the hole that the trident made on the door, and they laughed awkwardly.

"We, we're getting down!" Yamamoto said as he ran down with Gokudera, not forgetting Lambo.

They ran down, and Gokudera shook Lambo real hard.

"DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!"

Lambo just started crying, and Gokudera was so irritated.

"I'M GOING TO COOK YOU RIGHT NOW."

"Gokudera, relax!" Yamamoto giggled, still feeling tensed.

"LAMBO-SAN HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Lambo shouted, and Gokudera thought for that moment,

_The kid that he's holding is going to have a horrible death._

"YOU STUPID COW, FOR SERIOUS, I'M GOING TO FRY YOU."


	4. The kiss that spelt trouble

Sorry for this chapter, as I didn't really think that it's funny.

189669 to be specific though, the complex relationship. xD

Aren't really sure about the pairings, I'll just write them as the story goes on.

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

There will be some OOC though ^^" I tried to make it not so OOC already T.T

Please review ! It really helps :DD

* * *

x.x.x.x.x...

"Go, Gokudera, are you serious?!" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera who is fuming right now.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME DEEP FRIED COW FOR DINNER TODAY." He snapped, and turned to the kitchen.

"Gokudera, he's a kid!" Yamamoto smiled nervously; he never knew what Gokudera intended to do.

"Yamamoto."

The swordsman smiled at him, thinking that Gokudera was going to change his mind.

"Do you want to _fry, boil, steam, bake or just cut him alive?"_

"Gokudera, I just want you to-"

"I remember, you like sushi right? Just wait, there's going to be a plate of raw beef slices served to you, just wait."

"NO, NO GOKUDERA. I DON'T WANT RAW BEEF."

Yamamoto was near to shouting, that kid really has chances to become a plate of raw beef slices.

"Fine,"

Yamamoto looked so relieved,

"I'll stick to my old plan. Oi Lambo."

The kid looked at Gokudera with teary eyes,

"Listen, LATER YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A FRIED COW."

"EEEHH!?"

Yamamoto dropped his jaws, as he looked at Gokudera walking into the kitchen.

"GOKUDERA!"

He ran into the kitchen, and saw Lambo crying as if he's going to die,

That's right; he's really going to die.

"GOKUDERA, RELAX!"

Gokudera glared at him,

"I'm not going to."

Lambo struggled, and cry even louder,

"BAD EGGS! YOU ALL ARE ALL BAG EGGS, JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE ON UPSTAIRS."

Yamamoto put a finger on his lips, the kid was screaming, if the people upstairs hear it, they're really going to be dead.

"You… "Gokudera was really infuriated.

"I'm going to cook you, right now."

Yamamoto grabbed Lambo's leg,

"Gokudera, Tsuna will be unhappy."

"Juudaime will be happier without this… STUPID COW."

Yamamoto attempted to snatch that kid away, when suddenly Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"We'll just bomb this kid, and we won't have to waste those pot and oil."

"WHAT?! GOKUDERA, listen, if you bomb this kid here, the kitchen will collapse, right?" Yamamoto smiled, it looked stiff.

"I SAID, HE'S NOT GOING TO SURVIVE-"

"Yamamoto? Is something going on?"

They turned to see Chrome standing behind them, taking three cups with her.

"No, there isn't anything going on here." He took the chance and snatched the cow away.

"YAMAMOTO, YOU IDIOT."

Chrome turned, and looked outside; she was going to talk to someone.

Lambo looked at the cups, and he saw some water unfinished, still remained there.

"SWEET DRINKS!" Lambo tried to escape from Yamamoto's grip, Lambo was using all his strength to move towards Chrome.

"Lambo!" Lambo escaped from Yamamoto's grip, Yamamoto wasn't really holding him tightly.

Yea, the trouble maker kid succeeds in taking the cups away, but he accidentally pushed Chrome.

"What's happ-"

She was cut off, by the _sudden kiss_ from him,

"Chro, Chrome…" Yamamoto looked at them, and Gokudera whispered to him,

Lambo was walking around the kitchen, unaware of what's happening.

"_We're… Going to be dead."  
_

Yamamoto laughed tensely, as he quickly pushed Gokudera away.

A trident flew past, and stabbed hard onto the floor, the floor even cracked.

Gokudera stiffened for that moment.

Mukuro walked to the trident,

"Who said, you all could…"

He took the trident off the floor,

"Make my… Them _kissed_?"

He smiled at them; it was the smile like before.

Chrome walked backwards from him, and looked to the other side,

She didn't know what happened.

_She just kissed the Cloud guardian.  
_

Hibari walked past her, standing beside Mukuro.

Standing beside Mukuro, he glared at Lambo,

"So-sorry! I let him ran out of my hands, and that's why he-"

"Shut up." Mukuro was fuming, and it was obvious.

But he seemed to be angrier than just now, than usual.

Yamamoto smiled weirdly, while Gokudera saw Hibari caught Lambo by the kid's tail.

"BAD EGG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET GO OF MEEEEEEEE!!!"

Lambo screamed, and Gokudera thought that kid was going to die for sure.

Hibari took out his tonfa, ready to deliver a smack to this poor kid, when suddenly Chrome stood in front of him and pushed the tonfa down, looking awkward.

"There, he didn't do it on purpose. Right? Mukuro-sama? " She turned her head to look at the illusionist.

"Absolutely…"

She smiled, and pushed Hibari out, when suddenly,

"Not." Mukuro continued, pointing the trident at the three.

Chrome sighed before walking towards the crowd, when she was suddenly pulled backwards, by Hibari.

"Stay behind, Chrome." He said before walking towards the illusionist.

"Hey Mukuro… It was an accident." Gokudera rubbed his hands,

"Get away, anti-pineapple guy."

"You're getting so fuss up over this kind of thing, how childish." Hibari yawned, and Gokudera looked at Hibari,

"Was he trying to help us?" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera,

He shrugged,

And saw Mukuro's grip on the trident became tighter, before he grinned at Hibari,

"Absolutely not,"

He walked past Lambo,

"If you say sorry, Lambo-san might forgive you."

Lambo laughed, and Gokudera was going crazy.

"WHAT WAS THIS STUPID COW THINKING?!" Gokudera 'whispered' to Yamamoto.

"He's joking, don't mind him," Yamamoto went forward and hid Lambo behind him,

Hibari saw Yamamoto smiling real stiff, and he grabbed Mukuro's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were relieved, before Gokudera glared at Lambo,

_With the determination of killing._

x………………………………………..x

"I'm not even getting any angry, yet you're so agitated, how stupid." Hibari joined Chrome, as they walked upstairs,

And Hibari was not forgetting to release the grip on Mukuro's hand, in case he ran back again.

"I'm not going to get back there," He shook Hibari's hand off before getting into the room.

Hibari stared at the opened door and sighed; Chrome looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

She walked in, and Hibari shrugged, before joining the illusionists.

Mukuro sat on the chair and Chrome walked towards him,

"Mukuro-sama, are you alright?" She sat beside him,

The illusionist nodded his head, and looked at the Cloud guardian.

He's right,

"It's not too late to realize that you're being stupid." Hibari pushed his head lightly before walking to the window.

Mukuro stood up, staring at Hibari.

"Well, someone is more stupid than me, he won't even dodge it."

Chrome sighed,

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari… No fighting! Remaining peace until Boss comes back, that's what he only asked for."

Mukuro stood up,

"I'm going for a nap." He carried on, before leaving the room.

There was a silence,

Hibari felt uncomfortable suddenly.

"Chrome, about-"

"GOKUDERA, STOP IT."

They heard screaming, and they went out of the room.

-x-x-x-

They saw Lambo struggling to get out of Gokudera's grip, while Yamamoto was pulling Lambo off Gokudera.

Haru came in the house, and saw the 'tug-o-war'.

"Why are you all bullying the poor Lambo!?" She pouted and took away Lambo, so easily.

Yamamoto laughed,

"Gokudera, no beef alright?" He smiled,

Hibari sat on the stairs, watching the actions of the crowd.

Gokudera was quarrelling with Haru, while Yamamoto was answering a call,

He didn't like the feeling of Yamamoto answering call,

He was reminded the time when that stupid cow brought in the Etalicuo Liquid.

Chrome sat beside him,

"Is it interesting to watch them?"

Hibari yawned,

"I'm just too bored, that's all."

"Hey guys! It's Tsuna!"

They looked at Yamamoto,

Gokudera snatched the phone and shouted.

"JUUDAIME!!" Yamamoto covered his ears, Gokudera was way too loud.

Gokudera accidentally pressed the loudspeaker,

"Gokudera! Is everything going on well at Japan?"

"Absolutely well! There's not even a bit of trouble!"

Chrome giggled,

"What a lie," She smiled,

"Tsuna, our house was being-" Yamamoto tried to explain what happened earlier,

"RENOVATED, Juudaime!" Gokudera was obviously lying, and he was having a weird face while saying that.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto looked at his friend,

"So Juudaime, I'll call you tomorrow, bye!"

"Why aren't you saying the truth?" Chrome asked, it was so obvious that he was lying.

"If we are going to say that the house exploded and we got all this things for free, he's going to be worried!"

Yamamoto thought for awhile,

"But wasn't it a bad lie?" Yamamoto laughed,

Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto, when he suddenly fixed his eyes on Lambo.

"SO, YOU THIS SO SO ADORABLE COW. WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YOU?! Do you want to be a pancake this time?!" Gokudera said, and Haru stared at him,

"What're you trying to do to this him?! He's just ten years old!"

"TEN YEARS OLD YOU SAY , TEN YEARS OLD COULD MAKE OUR HOUSE EXPLODE, TEN YEARS OLD CAN NEARLY GET ME AND BASEBALL-FREAK KILLED, TEN YEARS OLD COULD MAKE THAT TWO OVER THERE KISSED?!"

Yamamoto covered Gokudera's mouth and laughed tensely, while he pulled Gokudera out of the house.

Haru looked at the two persons sitting on the stairs,

"Good, good morning?"

She didn't knew what to say,

"Good afternoon Haru," Chrome smiled awkwardly, while Hibari clenched his fists.

Haru noticed that and took Lambo out of the house,

Hibari yawned, and looked at Chrome.

"Don't mind too much, alright?" Chrome said,

And Hibari walked up, without replying.

X………………………….X

"Gokudera, we could be killed by what you said!" Yamamoto released Gokudera,

"I forgot they were still there." Gokudera shrugged, and saw Haru and Lambo out of this house.

Lambo saw Gokudera and shivered,

"I'll go buy candy!" He found an excuse and ran off.

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera, while Haru just stood there thinking about what Gokudera had said.

=x=x==x=x=x

Mukuro sat on the bed and thought,

There isn't even a reason for him to flare up.

"Not sleeping?" Hibari came in, and stood in front of him.

"Why aren't you feeling a bit of angry, you do enjoy that, don't you?" Mukuro smirked, and looked up.

Hibari thought for awhile,

"I just don't feel like being angry,"

Mukuro stood up, putting his hand on Hibari's shoulder.

"You are already-"

"You too." Hibari looked to the other side.

______X_____

Didn't really liked this chapter, sorry D:

Please review ! :D Thank you, ^^


	5. So close?

Sorry for this chapter,

It's really weird?

Gives some reviews :D

I don't know how you guys think about it .

Sorry for grammar mistakes

Things might get a little bit OOC T.T

x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x

"Gokudera, they two really…" Haru looked at the two guardians,

"Well, they did." Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera leaned against the gate.

Haru found it quite unbelievable, as she suddenly thought of what Gokudera said to Tsuna.

"Gokudera, you told Tsuna the house was renovated, when he comes back, what're we going to tell him?"

Gokudera thought for a moment,

"We'll say that we got this house from a lucky draw."

Haru looked at him blankly, and Yamamoto sighed.

"What's wrong? We could really get a house from lucky draw isn't it?"

"But Tsun-"

"It's alright, Haru. This idea is good!"

Yamamoto laughed, and put an arm over Gokudera,

Gokudera growled, but he didn't care to push him away.

"So, everything is going to be alright!"

Haru looked at them with disbelief.

"Luck draw?"

The both of them nodded,

"I thought Gokudera was the only that gives silly lies, but Yamamoto you too?!" Haru forced a smile out,

x.x.x.x.x..xx..x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'm not,"

Mukuro denied, and Hibari pushed off the illusionist's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say," Hibari walked out of the door,

Mukuro sat on the bed and thought,

"Perhaps he's really…"

He snapped out of it and looked at the door,

"At least I'm sure, I'm not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hibari walked to his room when he suddenly heard noises in Chrome's room.

"Chrome?" He opened the door, to see Chrome trying to lift up the flipped table.

"Hibari, is something-"

Hibari lifted the table, and put it back to place.

"Thank, thank you," She thanked him,

Hibari looked at her, and leave the room, without replying.

She thought of what happened earlier and put her hands on her cheeks,

"It was just an accident," She said to herself as she looked at the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lambo opened the door and saw Haru,

"HARU! Lambo has done a great thing today!"

He ran towards Haru and boasted,

"So, what did you do?" Haru smiled at the active kid, when suddenly Gokudera stood in front of her, staring at Lambo.

"You… Still have the cheek to come back?" Gokudera '_smiled'_ at Lambo,

"Lam, Lambo has brought you all tickets to the amusement park! It's enough for everyone!" Lambo stuttered, as he turned, he saw Yamamoto grinning at him behind.

"Oh? How did you get that?" Yamamoto asked,

"Lambo got them at a lucky draw." Lambo laughed proudly.

"Lambo could get free tickets from lucky draw, why we couldn't get a house from it?" Yamamoto laughed,

"But, what about the house that has been exploded?" She wondered,

Gokudera thought for awhile,

"We had trade that house for this house!" Gokudera decided,

"Go, Gokudera. Trade?!" Yamamoto looked him, surprised.

"Gokudera, who'll trade that house for this BIG HOUSE?!" Haru thought it was too silly,

"Well, we could say is a rich man who wanted to live his life in _poverty_." Yamamoto grinned,

"Yamamoto, we aren't that poor, are we?" Haru 'laughed' at what Yamamoto has said,

"Compare that house to this… House that we get because of unknown reasons,"

Gokudera thought,

"We're really living in poverty."

He continued.

Yamamoto laughed,

"…"

Haru was speechless; she didn't know what to say.

"Hey, today's attention is all on Lambo!" Lambo growled, and Gokudera stared at him.

"ON YOU UH?!"

"EEK! Lam, Lambo has got you all tick, tickets to the amusement park."

Lambo didn't want to have chances of becoming a fried cow again.

"Gokudera! Don't frighten him!" Haru pouted,

"You didn't know how much fright this little kid gave to us just now." Gokudera scowled,

"He's just a kid!" Haru glared at Gokudera.

"One stupid cow, to be specific."

Haru kicked Grounder's leg, and walked to her room with Lambo,

"We-will-be-going-to-the-amusement-park-tomorrow."

"She's childish. Protecting that stupid cow,"

Gokudera growled, rubbing his leg.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Chrome?" Yamamoto opened the door,

Chrome looked at the swordsman, and wondering what's happened, again.

"Is something the matter?"

"There," Yamamoto handed her three tickets, and grinned.

"Well Lambo got us some tickets to the amusement park, so, we'll give you all too."

Chrome took the tickets and smiled,

"Thank you."

"Ah, it's nothing. Remember to wake up early tomorrow!"

Yamamoto laughed, and left the room.

Chrome put the cup over her ticket, and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mukuro-sama?"

She knocked on the door of the illusionist,

She saw the door opened, and she separated the two tickets,

"Here, Yamamoto said we're going to amusement park tomorrow morning," She smiled.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow before taking the ticket,

"I'll go then,"

Chrome smiled, and bowed slightly before she closed the door.

She turned and saw Hibari leaving his room,

"Hibari,"

He turned and looked at the Mist guardian,

"Here, we're going to amusement park tomorrow morning,"

Hibari took the ticket and sighed,

"Chrome, I'll still be sleeping at that time."

He was about to return Chrome the ticket,

"I'll wake you up then," She smiled and went back her room.

Hibari looked at the ticket and sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gokudera was sitting on the floor, looking at the things around him,

He didn't knew that why he chose this room,

But at least it doesn't have the pineapple rug.

He thought of what Lambo had did, and sighed,

"I'll turn him to a pancake next time."

He looked at the time, it was turning late.

"Well, time to sleep."

x-x-x-x-x-

"WAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEE UPPPPP!" Gokudera opened his eyes, and saw Lambo jumped onto him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID?!"

He caught Lambo, glaring at him.

"Gokudera is a pig; Gokudera is a pig that sleeps so long!"

The Storm guardian looked at the kid he's holding,

"Lambo, do you know, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD TODAY."

"Gokudera! What're you doing to Lambo!?" Haru came in, and put her hands on her hip.

He got down from the bed, and walked out of his room, and Yamamoto was about to call him,

"I'm off to make cow flavored pancake."

Yamamoto couldn't believe it, he's going to cook that poor kid again, and it's early in the morning.

"Gokudera?! We're going to amusement park right? We don't need to cook!"

"Pancake as breakfast. Doesn't it sound nice?" Gokudera stared at Lambo,

"NOT AT ALL." Yamamoto sighed,

"Haru can't stand seeing you bullying Lambo over and over again!" Haru came out of Gokudera's room, glaring at him.

"Shall I make you blind then?" Gokudera sighed; he couldn't stand Haru protecting that stupid cow over and over again.

"Who wants to be blind?! Gokudera, you're stupid!"

-x-x-x-

Chrome opened the door of the Cloud guardian's room,

"Hibari?" She walked inside, to find that he's still asleep.

She walked to him, and she _slipped_.

-xx-x-x—x-x-

Mukuro went down the stairs sleepily, to find that everyone was sitting at the living room, so lively.

"FUN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up, you're being too noisy!"

"Gokudera, -"

Everyone looked at Mukuro,

"Where's Chrome and Hibari?"

Mukuro looked back and shrugged,

"How about you all going there first? I'll check on them, we'll contact you later on."

Yamamoto thought about yesterday, he was so different.

"Amusement park!" Lambo shouted as he ran out of the house,

The others left too,

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chrome didn't know what just happened,

She was going to wake Hibari up,

But what's happening now?

She's lucky, he's still asleep.

His head is between her hands, and she could hear his breathing.

She shifted her vision down, and saw Hibari's face, so near, so close.

Her lips were so close to his, so close that at any moment, their lips could meet.

-x-x-x-x-

Sorry for ending this chapter just like that xD

I'll try to update soon :D

Please-REVIEW :DDD


	6. Off we go,

I don't own KHR D:

1896? O.o I don't know ^^"

Sorrry for grammar mistakes!~

OOC ? ( a little)

Sorry for this chapter,

Please review, I want to know how you all think about it :DDD

-x-x-xx-x-x-

She looked at the face of him, and his breathing was so clear to her.

Her face started to show a faint sign of blush,

She didn't know how to move away, she'll wake him up if she moved.

She thought about that, isn't her supposed to wake him up in the first place?

Let it be an excuse then,

x-x-x-x-x-

"CAN'T YOU JUST SIT STILL, STUPID."

Gokudera couldn't tolerate Lambo,

The thunder guardian has been jumping around the car, making a lot of noise.

"Amusement park! Amusement park!" Lambo kept repeating the same sentence over and over again,

"Yamamoto." Gokudera turned to look at the swordsman.

The swordsman was wondering what Gokudera intended to say, until he saw his frustrated looks.

"Go-Gokudera, I'm not going to lend you my sword to make raw beef." He laughed,

"Che, I'm going stuff his mouth with dynamites someday."

"Gokudera! Don't bully Lambo!"

"Isn't it obvious that it's his fault, not mine!?"

"Kids do make mistakes!"

"HE'S NOT A KID; HE'S JUST A STUPID COW."

"LAMBO IS NOT STUPID!" The thunder guardian jumped on Gokudera,

Gokudera glared at Lambo, and at the next moment,

Gokudera slammed Lambo onto the window with one hand.

"Pancake cow."

"Go-Gokudera, he's going to die!" Yamamoto laughed, and tried to pull Gokudera's hand away.

-x-x-x-x-

Mukuro stood outside of the room, looking at Chrome.

He was standing there a moment ago, until now.

Chrome didn't move an inch, she just looked at Hibari.

She saw his eyes opening,

'He's going to wake up.' She thought,

She quickly moved, and fell backwards.

Hibari looked to a side, and pulled her hand, towards him.

She is now, resting her head on Hibari's shoulder,

What's happening?

She doesn't even know anything now.

Hibari's hands were on her back, hugging her close to him.

His head was resting on her shoulder,

"Hi-Hibari?"

He was asleep,

She couldn't move at all, she closed her eyes, and put her hands on his shoulders lightly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yamamoto got off the car, taking the red-face Lambo with him.

"Gokudera, you are way too mean!" Haru pouted,

Gokudera ignored her, and took Lambo away from Yamamoto.

"Take this cow and love him all you want, I don't give a damn." Gokudera grunted, as he threw that poor kid towards Haru.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto pats his friend back, and laughed.

"Don't get too agitated so early!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mukuro chuckled silently, as he walked down the stairs, calling Yamamoto.

"Hello? Have you guys reached?"

"I'm going there soon, but for Chrome and Hibari, they're going to be late."

"Oh? Tell them not to be too late then! Bye!"

Mukuro looked up, and continued walking down the stairs.

Chrome felt that Hibari leaning against her, he was completely asleep.

She suddenly just fell backwards with Hibari;

Hibari was now lying beside her, opening his sleepy eyes and looked at her,

His face was so close to hers.

"Hi-Hibari," She quickly got up, and Hibari looked at her.

Hibari got up quietly, and moved his face close to Chrome's.

Chrome moved her face, not facing him.

"Hibari, it's time to-"

He turned Chrome's head so she's facing him,

Chrome tried to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Hibari shut his eyes, moving his face nearer and nearer to Chrome's.

Hibari suddenly opened his eyes and stood up, running out of the room.

Chrome looked at the opened door,

Chrome didn't know if he's being sober, or not.

Perhaps he was in his dream, and what happened just now was supposed to be an _accident_ too?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Haru sat on the bench resting, watching Lambo playing merry-go-round.

Gokudera was playing arcade games with Yamamoto, while Ryohei was going around searching for some bears ridiculously,

Expecting bears in an amusement park?

That's really an extreme thinking.

"Gokudera, look! We got some many dolls in exchange for the game tickets!"

He was about to argue when Lambo stood in front of Yamamoto.

"Haru, I want to vomit…" Yamamoto looked down,

"Shall I bring you to the-" He saw what happened, and was stunned.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING TO THE EXTREME."

Yamamoto signaled to Ryohei, for him to lower his volume, someone was going to _explode_.

Lambo sat on the floor, feeling comfortable, he has just vomited.

"Stupid…Cow… I'm going to kill you." Gokudera 'smiled' as he looked his _dirtied_ _jean_.

He threw all those dolls at Lambo, screaming that he's going to a egg tart once they got home.

"Gokudera! I'll bring you to the toilet!" Yamamoto quickly pulled Gokudera and ran to other direction,

Haru could hear shouting of Gokudera,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET GO ME BASEBALL-FREAK."

She looked at Lambo, and wondered if he would really turn into a pancake once Gokudera returns.

x-x-x-x-

"What are you doing Yamamoto?!"

Gokudera pushed away Yamamoto's hand, and looked at his jean through the mirror.

"Well, that's quite… _Gross_."

"SHUT UP." Gokudera said, wetting some tissue papers with water.

"Do you need a new jean?" Yamamoto looked at the dirt, and coughed.

Gokudera wiped the dirt with the tissue paper,

"This is so gross." Yamamoto blurted out.

"Yamamoto, do you want to be-"

"Nope, I don't want to." Yamamoto laughed,

"So let's go."

Gokudera looked at the dirt,

"Where? I can't go anywhere with this."

"Buy a new jean," Yamamoto laughed, as he pulled Gokudera out,

-x-x-x-

Chrome got up, and opened the door, she wasn't seeing Hibari anywhere.

"Hibari?" She walked to Hibari's room, and opened the door.

She saw an unbuttoned shirt being thrown to her, covering her eyes.

"I'm changing, get out."

"So-sorry."

She took a step backwards and closed the door.

She recalled what happened a moment ago in the room, and she buried her head into the shirt.

"Do you love that shirt so much?" She looked up, and Hibari was looking at her weirdly.

"No, no. Sorry." She quickly handed the shirt back to Hibari and ran down the stairs.

Hibari looked at the leaving illusionist, and felt uncomfortable.

-x-x-x-x-

"Gokudera, don't sulk. You don't look like a freak." Yamamoto pat his friend's back,

Gokudera looked at his newly bought jean, it was… Horrible.

He was wearing a pink jean, and there's even a little pink ribbon attached at the bottom jean.

It was completely a girl's jean.

"Can you explain this?" Gokudera tried to keep calm, as he crossed his legs.

"That was the nicest jean I can find at the shop," Yamamoto sat in front of him, and smiled.

Gokudera was busy pulling the ribbon off the jean, until Mukuro walked to them.

"I finally found you guys."

"Mukuro!" Yamamoto waved, and Mukuro chuckled at the sight of Gokudera's jean.

"Gokudera, you're close to cross-dressing. Work hard, you're still not up to standard."

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT CROSS-DRESSING," Gokudera snapped, and pulled the ribbon even harder.

Yamamoto laughed at the frustration of his friend,

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY; - I can't get this off, ARGH." Gokudera struggled to pull the ribbon off the jean violently.

"Your taste of clothes is not good." Mukuro smirked, and Gokudera glared at him.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR PINEAPPLE FASHION."

"Shut up, you anti-pineapple bomb."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chrome looked at the Hibari's reflection through the window,

She wasn't sure of what's happening to her.

Hibari was falling asleep, he always felt like sleeping whenever he is in a car.

Chrome noticed that he's closed his eyes, and she moved close to him, slowly.

She held his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder lightly.

'After this, I'll stop everything," She thought, and closed her eyes,

She thought what happened currently will be a secret,

Actually, Hibari's sitting there, wide awake.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sorry for this lousy chapter again ^^"

I'm to make them crazy once every guardians gathered at amusement park :D


	7. Crossdress?

Lols, This Chapter… I didn't know what to say about it .

I tried my best to make it funny,

Hehs, Gokudera goes crazy in this chapter xDDDD

I don't own KHR ! ^^

Sorry for grammar mistakes .

OOC ? a little! :D

^__________________________________________________________^

"Gokudera, Mukuro, no quarreling!" Yamamoto separated them, and laughed.

They walked past a shop,

"Gokudera, you should buy that clothe to complete your cross-dress."

Gokudera looked at the clothes that have been displayed, and Mukuro pointed to the pink strapless shirt, there was even a bow tie attached to it.

"You…"

"You should really wear like a girl now, by looking at you now, people might see you as a girl, or a boy too."

Mukuro smirked, as he continued walking.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Of course I know, Gokudera." He suddenly turned serious, and Gokudera looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Cross-dressing absolutely suits you." He saw Mukuro smirking,

Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera was going crazy.

"CROSS-DRESSING?! ME?!"

"Go-Gokudera, you should try that sometimes-" Yamamoto couldn't stop laughing,

Gokudera was intending to kill this two.

"YOU TWO, I'LL KILL YOU."

"Gokudera, if I knock you out, you will find that you're wearing a dress the next moment, do you still want to fight?"

Mukuro 'smiled' at them, and Yamamoto couldn't stop laughing.

"BASEBALL-FREAK, WHAT'S SO FUNNY."

"So-sorry," Yamamoto tried to stop his laughter.

"Gokudera Hayato, how about we play a game?"

"WHAT?!" Gokudera was getting impatient.

Mukuro took out two cards,

"A, or B. Lose and you'll do what I say," Mukuro smirked,

"Why should I play that silly game?!" Gokudera grunted,

"If you win, I'll do what you say, like… I won't say out that you're a cross dresser."

"… B." He pointed to the left card, and Mukuro laughed.

"Gokudera Hayato, you have lost." Mukuro flipped the card, and it was a 'A' written on it.

"Goku-" Yamamoto pulled Mukuro to a side, before he could continue,

"Mukuro, both of the cards are A, isn't it? You switched both cards to A when Gokudera chose, B." Yamamoto guessed, and Mukuro smiled.

"Clever, now we'll see him being cross-dressed."

"Why?" Yamamoto couldn't get it.

"Don't you want to see it?"

"WHAT?!"

Gokudera saw Yamamoto jumped and he looked like a red tomato.

"That baseball-freak is being idiotic," Gokudera sighed, by the fact that he has lost.

-'.'-

Chrome looked at the window; they are going to reach the amusement park soon,

She moved away from the Cloud guardian,

Hibari turned; he closed his fist lightly,

Chrome saw Hibari turning to face her,

"You, you are awake?"

Hibari thought for awhile, he didn't know if he should keep the girl from being embarrassed.

"I thought I sensed something moving, and I woke up." Hibari yawned, and Chrome was relieved.

Hibari looked outside the window and sighed softly, Chrome bit her bottom lip.

"Hi-" She turned to face him,

'Hibari, I-"

She was surprised,

He covered her mouth with her hand,

Chrome didn't knew how to react,

Hibari moved his hand to her cheek,

They stayed like that for a long time, until the car stopped; they've reached the amusement park, so fast.

^____________________________________________^

"Lambo, later apologize to Gokudera, alright?"

"NO WAY, LAMBO IS NOT IN THE FAULT."

"HE'S STUBBORN TO THE EXTREME!!"

"Ryohei, don't get so agitated!"

Haru sighed; Lambo seemed not to know the danger that was approaching him.

She saw two familiar persons walking towards them, it was Hibari and Chrome.

"Haru!" Chrome smiled, as she fastened her pace and walked to Haru.

Hibari wasn't sure why he got here, he didn't like crowd at the first place, but he was getting use to all this.

"Haru, Lambo wants to play another round of merry-go-round!" Lambo pleaded,

"Lambo, that'll be impossible! You vomited on Gokudera!"

"AND THAT'S DISGUSTING TO THE EXTREME!"

Chrome giggled, they were getting so hyper.

-xDDD-

"Now, how about this?" Mukuro pointed to the floor length dress,

"WE ARE AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK. WEARING THAT?!" Gokudera grunted, he knew he couldn't reject what he asked for.

"Fine, how about this? Its blue color, you'll look nice in it," Mukuro smirked, and Yamamoto laughed.

"But I thought he will be better, wearing this?" Yamamoto suggested, and it was a long shirt.

"It fits his jeans." Yamamoto grinned.

"I'll never allow that," Mukuro smirked.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera glared at him.

He threw a puffy dress to Gokudera,

"Wear it. I've paid."

Gokudera looked at it; he couldn't stop screaming at the Rain and Mist guardians.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING OF?"

"Go-Gokudera, try it," Yamamoto covered his mouth; he was trying hardly not to laugh.

"Get in," Mukuro smirked as he pushed Gokudera and the dress into the changing room.

"We'll make him look completely like a girl later on," Mukuro grinned and took out a pink-high-heel-shoe.

"Whoa, you're serious?! He couldn't wear that!" Yamamoto laughed,

"Surely he could, we'll tie his hair up and give him make-up," Mukuro chuckled at the thought of it.

"I still couldn't get why, but I think it's going to be fun seeing Gokudera freaked out." Yamamoto grinned,

"You do like to see him cross-dress," Mukuro looked at the changing room.

"WHAT?!"

-x-x-x-

Chrome bought two cones of ice-cream, she handed one to Hibari.

Taking the cone, he ate it slowly, and Chrome laughed.

"You're like a cat." Chrome handed him a tissue, and Hibari took it reluctantly.

he sighed, and he saw something.

It was so, weird to him.

Yea, he wasn't getting use to Gokudera's outfit.

"GO-GOKUDERA?!" Haru couldn't believe what she was looking at.

It was Gokudera Hayato, yet it looked so different.

"Gokudera? I guess it's not even him." Chrome smiled.

He was wearing a pink puffy dress, with frills and laces.

Lambo choked on his candy and started laughing out loud.

"Go-Gokudera?" Haru saw Gokudera's hand was pressing on Yamamoto's shoulder,

"DAMN IT, I couldn't walk with all this freaking shoes."

"It suits you," Mukuro smirked.

Gokudera clenched his fists; he looked like a total freak, that's right, to him.

"What've you done?" Hibari walked towards Mukuro, and handed the cone to him.

"Nothing, I'll doing something quite good." Mukuro took the cone, and licked the ice-cream that was going to drip down.

"Gokudera, if you don't talk, you completely look like a decent girl." Yamamoto kept on laughing, and Gokudera elbowed him real hardly.

Hibari tied his shoelace, and got up.

"I never said you could eat the ice-cream," Hibari took the cone of ice-cream away,

"Stingy," Mukuro laughed, while looking at Gokudera.

Gokudera sat on the chair; he was going to snap anytime.

"Go-Gokudera, you look prettier than me," Haru sighed, she looked like she was going to cry.

"DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME." Gokudera clenched his fists hardly,

"Gokudera, you totally spoiled your girl's image." Mukuro tilted his head slightly,

"I'M NOT A GIRL."

Hibari continued eating the ice cream, and Yamamoto was drinking a packet of ice tea.

Chrome looked at Gokudera, and she smiled.

"You should act as a girl, you-are-a-girl-now." Mukuro smirked, as he looked at Hibari.

"Sit like a girl," Hibari snapped as he handed Mukuro the cone.

Gokudera quickly crossed his legs, as he looked away in embarrassment.

"You couldn't sit like a girl, could you?" Mukuro grinned, as he wiped away the ice-cream that was beside his mouth.

"DO YOU THINK I WEAR A SKIRT DAILY?!" Gokudera glared at the illusionist.

"Well, you do look like."

"Gokudera, well… Stop shouting, people are looking at you weirdly." Haru smiled awkwardly as she looked at those unfamiliar eyes staring at them.

"I'll bomb them off." Gokudera realized he couldn't hide his dynamites in this kind of clothing,

Staring at Mukuro, laughter of Lambo could be heard.

"Gokudera is a girl!"

Gokudera threw the cup of plain water at Lambo,

"GOKUDERA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Haru glared at Gokudera, and softened her sight later on.

"I couldn't flare up to a girl." Haru sighed, resulting of Gokudera's shouting.

"WHAT?! GIRL?! YOU STUPID WOMAN!

X____________________X

Should I say, yea there's a possibility that Gokudera might be prettier than Haru after all this make-up XDDD


	8. Stay like a girl,

I have no confidence in this chapter .

Reviews please? :) I'll be grateful for that :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes .

There might be a little OOC. [Sorry!]

Disclaimer! : I don't own KHR :[

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You should stay like a girl until the end of the day," Mukuro grinned,

"END OF THE … DAY?!"

Yamamoto could see the frustration of his friend, and laughed,

"I don't think that's even funny." Gokudera 'smiled' at Yamamoto and Haru was still looking at him with envy,

"STOP THINKING THAT I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU,"

"Gokudera is a girl!" Lambo blurted out, and Gokudera nearly threw the cup of water on Lambo again.

"SHUT UP, I'll kill you!" He glared at kid,

"Girl shouldn't be violent," Mukuro sighed as he handed the cone to Hibari.

"Let me say for the last time, I'm-"

"You are a girl for today," Mukuro smirked,

"GIRL TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHY DID I AGREE TO PLAY THAT STUPID A OR B?!" Gokudera grunted, and glared at Yamamoto.

"What? Don't look at me; it wasn't me that caused you to lose." Yamamoto laughed,

"Gokudera, you look nice in it, why don't you just wear it for the rest of the day?" Chrome smiled,

"I-DON'T-ENJOY-WEARING-IT."

"There there, you actually enjoy, just show it."

"SHOW WHAT, I DON'T ENJOY IT."

"Shut up, you herbivores are making so much noise."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN I'M DRESSED LIKE. THIS?!"

"Don't just scream your head off just like that, your interest is cross-dressing, isn't it?"

"…"

Gokudera got off from his seat,

"Gokudera? Where are you going?"

"Shut up, baseball-idiot. I'm going to commit suicide."

"Gokudera?!" Yamamoto leaped up from his seat and stood in front of the Storm guardian, grinning.

"We came to have fun right? No fight, no quarrel, no die!"

"No die?" Gokudera thought it sounds rather silly.

"Gokudera, it's alright, nobody will see you as a freak." Chrome smiled,

"As long as he stops shouting," Hibari finished the ice-cream, and folded his arms.

"You guys sound so relax uh, how about you all wearing it?!"

"THAT'S DEFINITELY A NO!"

"The problem is, I did not lose." Mukuro smirked,

Gokudera glared at the male illusionist,

"Gokudera, if you couldn't have your dynamites with you like this, so… Be careful!" Yamamoto grinned, and Gokudera stepped him.

"Whoa, you don't have to be so violent."

"Violent? You're already lucky that I didn't bomb you!"

"Well, you're unable to do so." Mukuro crossed his legs,

"Gokudera, relax!" Yamamoto sounded like he was about to laugh,

"Baseball-idiot, do you know you have been laughing non-stop?!" Gokudera 'smiled',

And Yamamoto started to laugh, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Gokudera, I can't help it. You don't look funny, but it just that, you're just being funny."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Nothing! "

Yamamoto grinned,

"A girl shouldn't be so violent, stay like a girl, Gokudera."

Mukuro smiled,

"I don't know why I even played that game."

Yamamoto heard Gokudera grumbling, and he covered his mouth to stop laughing,

"BASEBALL-IDIOT. STOP LAUGHING."

"Don't tell me to stop laughing! You're making me worse!" Gokudera stared at the laughing swordsman with disbelief,

"GOKUDERA!"

Gokudera turned to look at the Sun guardian,

"What?"

"YOU ARE GIRLISH TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto couldn't stop his laughter after hearing Ryohei's extreme sentence,

"Yamamoto Takeshi. STOP LAUGHING." Gokudera said seriously, but only get Yamamoto's laughter back as reply.

"Sorry, sorry." Yamamoto covered his mouth,

"Why, people are praising you, can't you see that? Miss Gokudera."

Yamamoto turned, not to face Gokudera, and started laughing,

The other guardians could see him trying very hard to restrain himself to laugh,

"Gokudera, just come back, alright?" Chrome smiled,

"No. I'm going to see if there's any interesting game to play."

Gokudera walked to where the arcade games were, and he nearly fell.

"Urgh, can't I just wear normal shoes?! What's wrong with this pink shoe!?"

He grumbled, he wasn't used to walk with this shoe,

Yamamoto walked to Gokudera and grinned,

"Girls like this kind of shoe, you know."

"I DON'T LIKE IT. I'M NOT A GIRL."

"Well, you're for today."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

"So, there's no more time, let's go and play!" Chrome stood up, and smiled at others.

"Lambo wants to play merry-go-round!"

"STUPID COW, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU COULDN'T PLAY THAT MERRY-GO-ROUND FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE."

"Gokudera! Don't bully Lam-… Fine, I can't do it." Haru sighed,

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"PLAY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Gokudera, let's go, don't be so agitated! Ryohei, join us!" Yamamoto grinned as he pulled Gokudera and ran away, with the Sun guardian running behind them, being so extreme.

Haru stood up, and Lambo tugged her sleeve,

"Merry-go-round!"

Lambo pleaded, and Haru gave in,

"Fine, if you vomit again, then I won't-"

"Merry-go-round!" Lambo shouted, as he pulled Haru to the merry-go-round.

"Looks like they're having fun, I'm going to join them, how about you two?" Chrome stood up and smiled,

Hibari shook his head lightly,

"Same."

Mukuro replied, as he watched Chrome ran to Haru.

"So, what do you intend to tell me?"

-x-x-x-

"I'M PISSED TO THE EXTREME! Aren't there any bears around!?"

"Bears? Here?" Yamamoto looked around; carrying the packet of drink he just bought.

Gokudera folded his arms and watched the people playing arcade games, and was almost forgetting the fact that he was cross-dressed,

Yamamoto choked on his drink when he saw Ryohei playing the pad punching game,

"You, you are going to spoil it,"

Gokudera walked to Ryohei,

"You're being too soft, it should be like THIS." As Gokudera finished the sentence, he punched the pad so hardly.

"Go-Gokudera, we are not here to demolish this arcade," Yamamoto smiled tensely,

-x-x-x-x-

Haru sat beside Chrome, as they watched Lambo sat on the white carousel horse and went going round and round.

"Haru," Chrome looked at Haru, who was waving at Lambo, who's enjoying so much now,

Haru tilted her head slightly,

"May I know," Chrome played with her fingers, she didn't knew how to ask her,

"May I know, is there a way to find out you're in…"

Chrome sighed, as she shook her head, she could felt her cheeks feeling hot.

"About that?" Haru smiled,

"I can't help you much about that, but the answer is definitely correct when you ask your heart, right?" Haru tied her hair up,

Chrome was reminded of how upset Haru was when she found out Tsuna was finally going out with Kyoko.

"Sorry," the illusionist apologized,

"It's alright, so…Who's that person?"

"No one, I'm just asking out of curiosity." Chrome smiled,

"I'm going to buy a drink, do you want?" Haru stood up,

Shaking her head lightly, she remained seated on the bench, while she looked up to the sky.

-x-x-x-

"You aren't telling me any truth," Mukuro crossed his legs,

"Why should I lie to you and does this even concerns about you?" Hibari yawned,

Mukuro covered his right eye with his hand,

"Sure?"

"Sure."

-x-x-x-

Ending this chapter so abruptly, sorry T.T


	9. Back to home!

Sorry for OOC and Grammar mistakes, really sorry ^^"

Quite a short chapter =/

Summary: A new person came! Who is that person? :D

Please review [:

I really need it ^^

And thank you very much if you review, I'll love you like mad! :x

-x-x-x-

Yamamoto laughed tensely, as he looked at the spoiled machine.

Gokudera stood beside the swordsman, folding his arms and looked at the Sun guardian with disbelief.

Looking at the broken pad, Yamamoto realized Ryohei was still getting so extreme like usual.

There was already a crowd surrounding them, looking at the spoiled machine.

"So, what's the matter with this entire people, do they want some dynamites in their mouth?!"

"Go-Gokudera, chill, you don't have your dynamites with you too!" Yamamoto didn't want to see al this people flying away after some lit dynamites were sent flying towards them.

-x-x-x-

"Mukuro-sama? Hibari…? Are you all looking for Haru and Lambo? They went to the toilet…" Chrome looked at the Cloud and Mist guardians, who were standing in front of her,

"We're going back already," Mukuro sat beside Chrome,

"Why? We've been here only for sometime,"

Mukuro pointed to the Cloud guardian,

"He doesn't want to stay here anymore,"

"I'm wasting my time here," Hibari drank the can of drink he just bought,

Mukuro stood up,

"I'm going somewhere for awhile, when I got back, let's go." Mukuro walked with a fast speed to the shops.

The Cloud guardian and the illusionist looked at each other,

Chrome blinked and looked around, avoiding looking at him,

Hibari looked down and turned, walking away from her.

"I'll be waiting for Mukuro at the entrance,"

As Chrome stood up and watched him approached the entrance, she sighed softly.

-x-x-

"At least we got out safely, isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned,

"But we got THIS." Gokudera growled, showing the receipt to Yamamoto.

"It just cost us about a few thousands!" Yamamoto smiled, and Gokudera elbowed him.

"A FEW THOUSANDS?! JUST?!"

"IT'S EXTREMELY CHEAP!"

"CHEAP!?"

"Gokudera, it's alright!"

"ALRIGHT?!"

"THE MACHINE WAS JUST LOUSY TO THE EXTREME!"

"IT'S JUST THAT YOU HIT IT TOO VIOLENTLY."

"Go-Gokudera, you're the one who said he hit the pad too lightly,"

"But I didn't tell him to hit that hard!"

-x-x-

"Chrome," Mukuro walked to her, to find that Hibari's not there.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari went away…" Chrome grinned awkwardly,

"Do you want to go back with us?" Mukuro asked, opening the cap of the bottle he has just bought.

She stood up, nodding her head slightly,

"Chrome! Mukuro!" Haru ran to them, carrying Lambo.

"Haru, we're going home first,"

"Let me come with you too! Lambo felt like vomiting again, and so I think I should bring him home first,"

Mukuro looked at the kid weirdly,

"You should."

"We're back!"

Yamamoto grinned as he approached them.

"We're getting back," Chrome smiled,

"I just want to get out from this stupid place," Gokudera folded his arms, and glared at Yamamoto.

"Wh-What? What have I done?" Yamamoto laughed nervously,

"You did NOTHING." Gokudera growled, and Yamamoto knew he didn't mean it.

Mukuro and Chrome walked out of the entrance of the park, with the remaining guardians behind them.

"Where's Hibari?" Chrome asked as she looked around,

"Could it be he went back himself?" Haru asked,

"He said he'll wait for Mukuro-sama." Chrome pouted slightly,

"Could he be caught?" Haru smiled tensely,

"The chances are low, he's Hibari!" Yamamoto grinned,

"Perhaps he really went back on his own," Chrome shrugged, and Mukuro got in the long black car.

"Get home, and we'll know."

Lambo quickly jumped into the car,

"Don't sit near me; if you vomit on me, I'll kill you understand?" Mukuro 'grinned',

"If he vomits on you, you just wear THIS." Gokudera scowled, pointing at the dress he's wearing.

"Lambo, Miss Gokudera does not mind you vomiting on him,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Gokudera, just chill!" Yamamoto grinned as he pushed Gokudera into the car.

Chrome sat between Gokudera and Mukuro, she was feeling uneasy.

She could sense Gokudera's glare to Mukuro, and Mukuro was just smirking and staring at him.

-x-x-x-

As they reached the house, they heard noises in it.

Mukuro got out of the car and stood in front of the door, listening to the noises.

The rest of them followed, and they heard the shattering of the glass,

Chrome quickly opened the door to Mukuro surprise, and they saw a mess.

A very big mess.

Broken tables, vases and cups.

Hibari was standing there, with his tonfa, while they saw a familiar person stood there,

It was the Cavallone, holding the whip staring at Hibari.

"I guessed this explains why the mess," Yamamoto laughed.

"Kyoya, enough of-. Oh, you guys are here!" Dino grinned, just realizing that the others have seen them.

Hibari found an intact chair and sat on it, while he looked at the others.

Dino scanned through the people and grinned.

"I see, you all didn't change much! Wait, Gokudera…"

Yamamoto started laughing, and Gokudera elbowed him, grumbling.

"What's wrong with me?!" Gokudera snapped, still glaring at Yamamoto.

"Erm… I didn't know that you have this kind of… Interest."

"That's too funny!" Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera looked at him with disbelief.

-x-x-

I don't own KHR! :D


	10. Picnic!

Sorry for this late and short chapter.

Sorry T_______T [For grammar mistakes and OOC-ness ^^"]

Review please? (:

Enjoy! :DDDD

x-x-

"Stop laughing!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, while Dino looked at the others,

"Dino, you're correct, Gokudera loves to wear like this," Mukuro smirked,

"What?" Dino looked at Gokudera,

"NO WAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Of course I know,"

Hibari stood up and walked up the stairs, while Haru sighed looking at all those mess.

"Dino, are you going to live here?" Chrome asked while looking at the stairs.

Dino nodded his head and looked around,

"I'll bring you to your room!" Haru smiled as she walked away, with Dino following her,

"Enough of laughing?" Gokudera glared at the baseball-addict,

"E-Enough." Yamamoto covered his mouth,

Mukuro and Chrome walked up the stairs,

"Why, you seemed to look gloomy."

"Am I?" Chrome put her hands on her cheeks, and looked at Mukuro.

Mukuro gave a slight smile and walked into his room.

-x-x-

Gokudera drank finished the cup of water, and Yamamoto was still laughing.

"What're you laughing at?! I'm not wearing that anymore!" He pointed to his shirt, indicating that it's not a dress anymore.

"Nothing, it's too funny!" Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera glared at him.

"Stop laughing!" Gokudera kicked his legs,

Lambo was sitting at a side eating his sweet,

"Gokudera was wearing pink dress! Pink dress!"

Gokudera glared at him while Yamamoto quickly covered Lambo's mouth and laughed.

"He doesn't mean it, right Lambo?"

Yamamoto used his hands and pushed Lambo's head lightly, and made it looked like he nodded.

"I'm not blind, you idiot."

"What?" Yamamoto laughed as he quickly got up from the couch, hiding Lambo behind him,

"Gokudera, we-we are going to sleep!"

Gokudera watched Yamamoto ran off with Lambo and sighed,

He thought his friend was rather childish.

-x-x-

Hibari sat on the floor, looking out of the window; Mukuro was sitting in front of him and was staring and him.

"What."

"Do you have-"

"No."

"Why so sure? You didn't even-"

"No."

"Anti-social."

"Pineapple."

Mukuro shrugged and chuckled, he thought having Hibari to say 'pineapple' was hilarious,

"What happened to Chrome?" Mukuro stared at Hibari,

"You're asking me?"

"No, I guess."

-x-x

Hibari was leaning against the tree, sleeping.

He thought stupid things just happened too fast.

-x-x-

"Good morning, Hibari!" The Rain guardian greeted as he packed the sandwiches into the basket together with Dino.

Hibari sat on the couch sleepily, he saw Gokudera glaring at Lambo, who's making a lot of mess.

Ryohei was making a lot of sandwiches with his extreme attitude, and Haru was quarrelling with Gokudera.

'She can finally bring herself to scold Gokudera,' he thought.

"Still feeling sleepy? Its picnic time soon," Mukuro sat beside him,

"I'm not going to waste my time for that." Hibari yawned,

"You can sleep there!" Chrome smiled, and sat beside Hibari.

Hibari sighed; he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

-x-x-

And now he's leaning against the tree sleepily,

While Lambo was running around the field,

Ryohei was doing his extreme morning training.

He stood up and wondered where the others were.

He saw the Mukuro and Gokudera were glaring at each other, Yamamoto was at a side, laughing.

"Kyoya!"

He turned and saw his former teacher, grinning at him.

"Kyoya-"

Hibari took out his tonfa, and Dino sighed.

"Again? I guess, no choice!" Dino took out his whip as Hibari came rushing towards him,

Chrome sat on the mat and watched them, she felt worried for no reason,

"Chrome," Haru opened the basket,

Haru looked at Chrome; she was looking at the place where the Cavallone and the Cloud guardian were fighting.

"Chrome!"

"Yes? So-sorry."

Chrome grinned and took a sandwich out and munched on it uneasily.

She thought she was being too stupid,

-x-

"Miss Gokudera, you're 'cross-dressing' as a boy." Mukuro smirked,

"I'M NOT CROSS-DRESSING."

Yamamoto laughed as he sat on the grass, looking at them, bickering.

"I won't wear that stupid dress anymore!"

"It's not stupid; you should wear it more,"

"Why should I?! Why don't you just wear it yourself?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of interest." Mukuro 'apologized'.

"THERE'S NO NEED FOR SORRY." Gokudera growled,

Lambo ran towards the three guardians and chuckled.

"Stupid cow, what the hell are you doing here?!" Gokudera glared at the kid, he knew he is going to kill the Thunder guardian sooner or later if he's near him.

"Gokudera was wearing a dress!" Lambo chuckled, and Yamamoto coughed real badly.

"Lam-Lambo!"

Yamamoto 'laughed' and stood in front of Lambo,

"That's right, he was wearing a dress," Mukuro folded his arms,

"I'm going to send this cow flying to the sky and explode!" Gokudera growled,

"Gokudera, there's no need for that!" Yamamoto laughed tensely,

"If-if you say sorry now, Lambo-san might forgive you!" Lambo stick out his tongue and ran away.

"I'm going to kill him, seriously." Gokudera walked with a fast pace towards the running Lambo, and Yamamoto followed him,

"Gokudera, he's joking!"

"I don't care. I'm not in the mood for jokes. That cow, he's dead!"

"Gokudera!"

-x-

"I wonder if they will enjoy the night activity!" Haru smiled.

"Night activity?" Chrome tilted her head,

"Don't you know that? We'll be grouped up and sent to that forest over there, and walk according to the map given, who reach the destination first, who wins!" Haru exclaimed, she seemed to like this kind of activity.

"Wh-what?" Chrome choked on her sandwich.

"We'll write our name in a slip of paper, and throw it into a box. Then we'll choose one randomly, and whose name is written there, is the partner!" Haru grinned.

"Can't we choose ourselves?" Chrome smiled awkwardly, she wished she could pair up with Haru, or even…

"If we could choose, it's not fun anymore!" Haru drank her bottle of orange juice.

Chrome sighed, she wonder what will happened in the forest over there in the night.

She doesn't have a good feeling about _tonight_.


	11. Run!

Hey~ I'm back! :D

It's the latest chapter of Those crazy stuffs ^^

Sorry for grammar mistakes and OOC-ness

Reviews please? :D

Thank you!

-x-

"Gokudera, Lambo will die!" Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera was shaking the Thunder guardian violently.

"Do you think I care?!" Gokudera glared at Lambo,

"Gokudera, stop bullying him!" Haru stood behind them, and was pouting.

"You are spoiling him!" Gokudera folded his arms, and turned to face Haru.

"I'm not!" Haru glared at Gokudera, and Yamamoto signaled for Lambo to run away,

Lambo quickly ran while laughing,

"Yamamoto!"

"It's alright, just let him go."

-x-

"I don't understand this map at all. Really." Haru sighed.

"We could understand it, but the rain destroyed the writing on it." He snapped, and touched the bark of the tree.

"There aren't any marks to lead us," She sighed,

"We're lost."

"We should have a bigger group," Haru pouted,

-x-

"_It's going to be midnight soon," Haru yawned._

_Yamamoto was writing names on paper,_

"_Dino has went to the place where we are supposed to go," _

_Hibari looked at the slips of paper and yawned._

_He felt like going home, this was getting too boring for him._

"_What if we got the paper with our name on it?" Chrome asked, _

_Haru thought for awhile and smiled._

_She took a new paper and tore it into eight pieces, and drew shapes on it._

"_Know the rules?" She grinned as she shuffled the eight pieces of paper._

_Most of them nodded their head, and everyone picked a piece of paper._

"_Hibari," Chrome smiled as she hand the paper to him, _

"_Who has the paper with the star drawn on it?" Haru grinned._

"_I quit." Gokudera sighed, and Yamamoto looked at his friend's paper._

"_Gokudera, yours are different from mine… Wait! You have the same as Haru!" _

_Haru coughed and Gokudera glared at her._

_Mukuro looked at Chrome's one and shrugged,_

"_Different," _

"_WHO HAS THE CIRCLE SHAPE TO THE EXTREME?!" _

"_Ryohei, calm down!" Yamamoto laughed._

_Hibari gave his paper to Chrome and sighed._

_Lambo was waving his piece of paper and laughed._

_Mukuro got up and looked at Lambo's paper._

_He walked to Yamamoto and sat in front of him._

"_Same." _

_He showed his paper to Yamamoto, _

_Chrome looked at Hibari's paper and grinned slightly._

"_So you got the heart shaped one too?" _

_Hibari shrugged, and Lambo was jumping around Ryohei._

"_Same, same same!" _

"_YOU'RE ANNOYING." Gokudera snapped, Lambo was making a lot of noise._

-x-

"I guess we're lost!" Yamamoto laughed, as he looked at the map.

"I wonder who made this stupid mistake." Mukuro sighed; he tried not to get irritated.

Yamamoto looked around,

"Everything seemed to be the same, trees and nothing. Its night and we can't really see what's in front of us," Yamamoto grinned.

"I wonder how Chrome and Hibari are, they got our map." Mukuro shrugged,

"And we got their map," Yamamoto laughed,

Mukuro sighed, as he looked at his phone.

"There's no signal at all," Mukuro clutched the phone.

"We'll find a way out then," Yamamoto grinned.

-x-

"This place is creepy…" Haru tugged Gokudera's sleeve.

Gokudera looked around tensely; they suddenly saw something moving behind the bushes.

"Wh-what's that," Haru hid behind Gokudera, staring at the bushes.

"I-I don't know…"

"Evil spirits?" Haru guessed, and Gokudera coughed.

"E-evil spirits? I'll deal with it," Gokudera walked towards the bushes and clenched his fists.

"Gokudera…" Haru sighed with relief as she held on to Gokudera's shoulder, staring at the bushes.

"Here I go…" Gokudera breathed heavily,

"RIN! BYOU! TOU! SHA!" Gokudera shut his eyes,

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Haru slapped her forehead; this was too 'great' for her.

Suddenly they saw something coming out of the bushes,

"WHOA, GHOSTS!" Haru gasped as she ran away, with Gokudera running behind her,

"Damn it! Don't just run away like that!"

-x-

"Hibari, I think we're lost…" Chrome grinned awkwardly.

Hibari looked around, and nodded his head slightly.

"We got Mukuro-sama and Yamamoto's map…" Chrome stood beside him,

"Find them," Hibari shrugged.

Chrome walked carefully, they were at the slide area, if they fell, and things won't look so good.

Hibari looked down; they're at a very tall place,

Chrome stepped on a loose soil and slipped,

She gasped softly, and Hibari quickly pulled her,

They both slipped, and fell.

-x-

"Lam-Lambo-san is afraid…" Lambo looked around; he looked as if he's going to cry anytime.

"Oi, don't cling onto me, you're heavy to the extreme!" Ryohei sighed,

They saw a tail, having spots on it.

The figure was unclear, it was too dark.

"Leo-Leopards!" Lambo cried, and they saw the figure slowly moved out,

"RUN AWAY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei ran, grabbing Lambo,

Lambo screamed as if there's no tomorrow,

Just when they're far away, the figure exited the bushes,

"_Meow," _

A leopard cat sat there, tilting its small head and looked at the two persons running for their lives.

-x-

Dino lied on the mat, looking at the stars; he was being bored of waiting.

He heard screaming and shouting, but he paid no attention to it.

"Having fun uh?" He smiled.

He looked at the campfire in front of him, and he sighed.

-x-

Yamamoto and Mukuro were searching for Hibari and Chrome,

"But I guess they are quite far away from us," Yamamoto shrugged,

"But we got to find them," Mukuro sighed,

"RUN FOR THE EXTREME!" Mukuro saw someone familiar running towards them.

It was the Sun and the Thunder guardian.

"Wai-" Yamamoto was trying to stop them while Ryohei just ran past them with Lambo,

Mukuro covered his ears, Lambo was way too loud.

"What's the problem with them?" Mukuro sighed.

"It looks like they're having fun," Yamamoto grinned.

-x-

"I'm tired, I'm going to die." Haru sighed as she sat on the floor, panting.

"You just ran away like that…" Gokudera sat beside her, grasping for air.

"I'm scared," Haru laughed awkwardly,

"Che, it's nothing to be scared of."

"But you're the one who's shivering!" Haru pouted.

"You're the one to run off when that thing came out!"

"Wait, where is it now?" Haru looked around.

Gokudera looked behind and laughed weirdly.

"IT'S BACK!" Haru quickly stood up and ran off.

"Damn it, wait for me!" Gokudera jumped up and chased after Haru.

-x-

Hehs, Rin, byou tou, sha is actually taken from the manga, xD

I think there will not be any leopard cats at this area, but never mind! :xx

Reviews please? ^^


	12. Roasted What!

Sorry for the late chapter.

So so sorry …

I'll update it faster alright? :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes

OOC-ness a little,

Reviews please? {:

-x-x

Chrome got up slowly, her leg was aching.

She looked at her hands; they were dirty with all those soil on it.

She quickly swept them away, and search for Hibari.

Looking around, she couldn't find anyone.

"Hibari?"

She was lost, and she's all alone.

-x-

Dino was yawning, and he saw someone running towards him.

"LEEEOOOPPPPAARRRRRRDDDSSS!"

He recognized the voice of that person, it was Lambo.

"FLEE TO THE EXTREME!"

Dino looked at them blankly.

They're now in front of him, and Lambo's crying and looked as if he's so frightened.

Ryohei sat beside Dino,

"That's pretty extreme," Dino sighed.

-x-

"They're not here," Yamamoto looked around,

Mukuro stared at the loose soil,

"Seemed that some people have slipped down."

Yamamoto looked at Mukuro blankly,

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure; it's Chrome and Hibari,"

Suddenly someone grabbed Yamamoto's shoulder and turned him,

"Go-Gokudera?!"

Haru was squatting behind him, and she looked really tired.

"What's the matter, Miss Gokudera?" Mukuro sighed and looked at the soil.

"Sh-Shut up,"

"There's ghost!" Haru wailed.

"Ghost? Is it included in this game too?" Yamamoto wondered.

Mukuro sighed, and the others looked at him with disbelieve.

-x-

Hibari walked around, and his right arm was bleeding.

Looking at his phone, he sighed.

He needs to find Chrome now, which was what he's thinking.

-x-

"Here you go," Dino handed a sandwich to Lambo,

Ryohei was munching on it,

"Leopard…" Dino thought,

"Is it even possible?"

"Lambo-san saw it! It's a very very big leopard!"

"IT'S A LEOPARD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and Dino shrugged.

"Hopefully it's not,"

-x-

"Rin, byou, tou, sha? Where did you learn that?" Yamamoto laughed,

Gokudera elbowed him and Haru sighed.

"After all this running, we don't know how to get back."

"I'll have to find them before I'm getting back," Mukuro looked down,

"Who?" Haru looked at Yamamoto,

"Hibari and Chrome," He shrugged and looked around.

"Che, what happened to them?"

"They dropped down."

"What?! Is Chrome and Hibari alright?!" Haru was worried,

Yamamoto walked to where Mukuro was standing,

"I'll get down,"

"Oi, are you really an idiot?!"

"I'll be alright!" Yamamoto grinned and slowly stepped down, when suddenly a bird flew past, which frightened Haru.

"It's back!" Haru stepped back, and banged against Gokudera.

"What're you doing-" Gokudera slipped together with Haru,

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto quickly grabbed Gokudera's hand, while Haru was hugging Gokudera tightly behind.

"I'm going to drop!"

"What're you doing!? Don't move, we'll drop!" Gokudera growled,

Mukuro sighed and squatted down, offering a hand to Yamamoto.

"I'll help too,"

As Yamamoto took Mukuro's hand, _the soil loosened._

"Damn it!"

"We're dropping!"

"Shut up!"

"Hold on!"

-x-

Chrome bit her bottom lip and ran,

"Hibari? Mukuro-sama?"

She looked at the sky, and felt raindrops landing on her cheek.

She saw a cave, and ran in, and hoped that someone she knew will be there.

-x-

Lambo fell asleep, and Ryohei was doing his extreme training somewhere, but close to them.

He didn't want to get lost; Dino looked after the sleeping Lambo and looked at his watch.

"Are they alright…?"

Ryohei ran back,

"It's raining!" Ryohei shouted, and Dino carried Lambo quietly, not wanting to wake him up and went into a shelter.

-x-

Hibari walked around, and he saw a cave.

He heard noises in it, and he quickly ran in.

Chrome was sitting inside, and he saw her cheeks were wet.

'She cried…' he thought,

Hibari sat beside her,

"Don't cry," Hibari sighed.

"Hi-Hibari?!" Chrome turned her head, and smiled.

Hibari wiped away her tears,

"I didn't cry…" Chrome tried to deny,

"Your eye is red."

Chrome covered her eye and stood up,

"Let's go out," She smiled,

As they walked out, they saw the soil being flushed down by the rain and covered the whole entrance.

Chrome ran forward and tried to push the soil, but Hibari stopped her.

"The soil might collapse on you,"

Chrome pouted slightly and stepped back,

Hibari sat down and leaned on the rock,

Chrome kneeled beside him,

Hibari sighed softly and closed his eyes.

-x-

Mukuro stood up and swept away the dirt on his jeans, while Yamamoto sat there to stop the bleeding on his wrist.

"Oi, I think she knocked her head on something, she's unconscious." Gokudera sighed as he carried Haru up.

"Is she alright?"

"She's not dead yet."

"Maybe we'll find them around here…"

Mukuro walked around, and saw a cave which entrance was covered with soil.

-x-

"Hibari," Chrome played with her fingers,

Hibari was ignoring her, closing his eyes and resting.

"Are you asleep?" Chrome asked one more time, looking at him.

She smiled, thinking that he's asleep.

"Hibari, do you know that I-"

Suddenly the soil splattered,

"Way to go, Gokudera!"

Hibari looked at them and got up.

He turned to face Chrome,

"What was that you want to tell me?"

Chrome blinked a few times, 'He wasn't asleep?'

"No, it's nothing!"

Chrome walked to them,

"What happened to Haru?"

"She's alright, no fear!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Don't you want to get out?" Mukuro stared at Hibari.

Hibari shrugged and walked out,

"Are you guys alright?"

They turned, and saw Dino running to them.

"We reach first, Gokudera you lost, boo boo!" Lambo jumped on Gokudera and stuck out his tongue.

"Stupid…COW!" Gokudera growled and threw him into the cave and took out some dynamites.

"Go-Gokudera!" Yamamoto sighed as he rested Haru on the ground,

Lambo started crying, and the noise echoed in the cave.

"He's noisy."

"I hope the rain will flush down the soil one more time,"

"I'll bomb him first,"

"Bomb the loose soil, the soil will drop and covered the entrance."

"Just stuff his mouth with dynamites, it's easier."

"We should throw fire in to make this cow roasted."

"Roasted cow? Sounds nice…"

"DON'T!" Yamamoto stood in front of the cave laughing weirdly, while Dino faked a smile there.

-x-

Note: I'll be going overseas at 1st December to 14th December!

After I come back, I guess I'll upload lots of chapters! :D

Sorry~


	13. Hot spring time!

Sorry for the late update xD

Was wondering if this is funny anot,

But since I didn't update for so long,

Here's a new chapt :D

Reviews please? :D

OOC

Sry for grammar mistakes.

-x-

Hibari stood there, watching Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto while Mukuro stood beside Gokudera smirking at the Rain Guardian and Cavallone.

Chrome was sitting beside Haru, staring at Hibari.

"Ro-Roasted cow is not good for the body." Yamamoto laughed.

"Who says so?" Gokudera folded his arms,

"He's being so noisy crying over there… If someone is not going to stop him, I'm going to make roasted cow with, this."

Mukuro shrugged as he picked up a sharp stone from the ground.

Dino coughed, he turned to look at Lambo, and ran towards the kid.

"Oi! That's too extreme!"

"Shut up! That stupid cow is making too much noise!"

"Gokudera, but he's just a-"

"Kid right?! A kid shouldn't be so noisy!"

Dino carried Lambo up and gave a candy to Lambo, hoping he would be quiet.

"There's a hot spring resort nearby, why don't we go there?" Dino suggested, trying to change the subject.

Mukuro sighed quietly, while Hibari just walked to him and tugged his sleeves.

The illusionist looked at the Cloud guardian, wondering what he was up to.

Hibari remained quiet, while he stared at the direction where the resort was located.

Mukuro nodded his head and sat beside Chrome,

Yamamoto looked at the people around him; he ran towards Gokudera and hurried him to the resort.

"No roasted cow, it's not nice!"

Chrome giggled softly and got up, and tried to carry Haru up.

Mukuro sighed and helped Chrome, while Hibari walked past them with a steady pace.

-x-

"Here we go," Dino grinned as he walked in the big room with lots of bed in it.

Yamamoto looked around and Dino pointed to the opposite room,

"Girls, there!"

Chrome carried Haru into the room, but she tripped and fell,

"Ouch…"

Haru opened her eyes slightly, and Mukuro sighed.

"You're heavy, do you know that?"

Gokudera folded his arms, and Haru glared at him.

Mukuro turned, and the others were gone, only Hibari and Gokudera were standing there.

Lambo jumped out from no where,

"Hot-spring-time!"

"Shut up,"

Lambo ignored Gokudera and started to shout and jump around, and later pulling Gokudera with him.

"What're doing?! I'm going to drown you later on!"

Hibari sat on the bed, not interested in the hot springs.

Mukuro joined him, while the girls went to the girl's hot spring.

"Not going?"

Hibari shook his head lightly,

"How was that?" Mukuro sat beside him,

Hibari stared at him, knowing what he was pointing to.

Sighing quietly, he elbowed Mukuro hardly.

-x-

"I-am-going-to-drown-you!"

Gokudera scowled and pressed Lambo's head into the water.

"Gokudera! He'll die! Really!"

Yamamoto took Gokudera's hands off Lambo's head,

Dino thought that was rather mean,

"Oi! That was too extreme for the kid!"

Gokudera looked at him with a 'do-you-think-I-even-care' look and leaned on the rocks.

"You're wearing casual clothes, in the spring."

Dino yawned,

-x-

"Is your head alright?" Chrome touched the wound lightly,

Haru shook her head and used her hands to feel the warm water around them.

Chrome looked around, bamboos were all around them, and everything seemed to be peaceful.

-x-

Hibari threw the lamp at Mukuro,

"Fine, fine. Stop it."

Mukuro kicked the flying lamp away from him.

The Cloud Guardian stared at him with boredom,

"We've made a mess of the room, you got it?"

Hibari folded his arms and looked annoyed.

"I'm just kidding, you know,"

"Shut up," Hibari lifted the small drawer beside the bed,

"Fine, fine."

Hibari gave out a soft 'che' and walked out of the room, with Mukuro behind him.

-x-

"This is not a swimming pool you stupid cow!"

"Swim swim swim swim!"

Lambo swam around the water,

Yamamoto looked at the moving water,

Suddenly there're water splashed up,

"Whoa!"

"That's so extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he raised his fists.

Dino leaned on the edge and grinned,

"So, I'll be going back to sleep."

He got up, pulling Lambo along.

"Hey cow, have some baby sleep for now."

Ryohei saw something wandering around the bamboos and he chased after it.

"Oi Ryohei!"

Gokudera wondered what was the extreme guy intending to do again, running through the bamboos.

-x-

"Ha-Haru, what's that?"

Chrome pointed to the dark side of the bamboos,

"Eh?"

Haru stood up to take a clearer look,

"Chrome! There's something moving!"

Haru hid behind her,

"Isn't that what I told you?"

Chrome smiled weirdly,

"Is it some sort of freaky pervert?!" Haru wondered.

Chrome looked at the bamboos with caution,

Something moved and they ran.

"PERVEEERRRTTTTT!"

Haru screamed and ran out, while Chrome stood there and ran after she found Haru's gone.

-x-

"I'm wondering if you really throw that drawer, the house might collapse."

"I don't-"

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari!"

Chrome held the towel close to her while she ran to them, grasping for air.

Hibari leaned on the wall, waiting for what she's going to say.

"Ha-Haru said, there's a pervert in the girl's spring."

The illusionist and the cloud guardian looked at each other and shrugged,

"Let's check it out."

-x-

"I wonder where did he go?"

Yamamoto stood on the rock, peering over the bamboos.

"It's already so late, what could you see?" Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto laughed and got off,

"That Cavallone did a good thing by taking that annoying cow away, or else I'm really going to drown him."

"Give way to the kid sometimes!"

Haru suddenly barged in and Yamamoto nearly fell.

"Whoa you stupid! You got nothing better to do?!"

Gokudera stood up,

Haru shrugged and she was tired.

"You're so desperate that you actually resort to being a peek tom?!"

"YOU IDIOT, WHO WILL WANT TO PEEK AT YOU!" Haru stood up and kicked him,

Yamamoto was wondering what happened,

"There's a pervert!"

They heard some noises,

"THERE!"

-x-

Hibari threw Chrome a jacket while he looked around.

"Where's that 'pervert'?" Mukuro sighed.

Chrome saw something moving,

"There, there!"

Hibari moved there quickly while Mukuro got there in another direction.

Mukuro threw a rope at it, and the rope was being cut.

"Whoa?"

Hibari saw something, and he sighed.

"You girls need spectacles."

He grabbed the tail and pulled it out from the bamboos.

"We caught it!" Gokudera fell out from the bamboos, with Yamamoto and Haru.

Chrome laughed awkwardly, while Hibari looked at the monkey.

"It's only a monkey…" Mukuro yawned.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei came out, with a monkey in his hand,

"You're too desperate that you even think that a monkey wants you."

"GOKUDERA HAYATO, TO THE HELL!" Haru growled as she threw the nearest bucket at him.

"You're violent!"

"To the hell!"

"YOU DESPERATE WOMAN!"

"You stupid stupid cross-dresser!"


	14. Voting, AGAIN?

Another chapter! :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

There might be a little OOC-ness….

Reviews please? (:

I need to know how you all think about this fanfics! :D

-x-

"3 little monkeys created havoc."

Mukuro drank the green tea,

"So-Sorry, it was dark, I can't see properly…" Chrome apologized, she was embarrassed.

Yamamoto laughed,

"It seemed that the monkeys belong to the owner,"

Haru didn't say anything; she was still glaring at Gokudera.

Hibari has already fallen asleep on the mattress, and Dino was resting his head on the table.

"Monkey, monkey!" Lambo jumped on the table.

"Lambo, get down… Or you're going to wake Dino up,"

Yamamoto carried him down, but Lambo struggled free and jumped on the mattress.

Mukuro saw what happened, and got up.

"Chrome let's go,"

He pulled Chrome up and walked out of the room.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"He's going to make the room a whole mess, he would count that, everyone disturbed his precious sleep."

Chrome didn't reply him, she was wondering if that's so, why he didn't get angry when she woke him up that day.

-x-

Hibari's blanket was being pulled away, and he opened his eyes, staring at the little cow.

"Play time!"

Hibari stared at the noisy guardian 'calmly',

"Go-Gokudera, I sensed danger."

Hibari looked at the table, and pulled it.

Dino fell onto the floor and woke up sleepily, and saw his former student going to send that table flying to the cow.

"Kyoya, wait!"

"I'll bite you to death,"

"Whoa, relax!" Yamamoto tried to chill him down,

"Oi, that's too extreme for a kid!"

"Go Hibari! Just slam him on the head!"

"GOKUDERA!"

Surprisingly, the table was sent flying to the adults.

"WHOA, KYOYA YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!"

Gokudera dodged and Ryohei split the table into half,

"EXXXTTRREEMMME!"

"That's quite a nice punch," Yamamoto laughed.

He took his tonfa out and stared at Lambo.

"I'll finish him with this."

"Wait wait, he doesn't know anything!"

"Count him unlucky, he knew how to disturb me when I'm sleeping." Hibari snapped.

"Lambo-san is not afraid of you!"

Yamamoto slapped his forehead, and Dino quickly used his whip and kept the tonfa in place.

Feeling annoyed, Hibari kicked the nearest pillow at Lambo.

Lambo started laughing,

"That's not pain!"

Gokudera stared at the cow.

"He really doesn't want his life."

Yamamoto shrugged,

"Hibari I'll help you, the boiled cow is going to be done soon."

Gokudera growled and took the cow out.

"WAIT," Yamamoto chase after him,

"Gokudera is a bully!" Haru pouted and followed them.

Hibari stared at his former teacher,

"That's so extreme!" Ryohei ran out following the Storm and Rain guardians.

Hibari sighed quietly, and kicked the cupboard towards Dino.

"Whoa!" Dino released Hibari's tonfa and whipped the cupboard away.

"Spar time?" Dino managed to say.

Hibari gave a small smirk, and charged towards him.

-x-

"Where's the spring…" Gokudera stormed towards the place,

"GOKUDERA!"

Yamamoto pulled the kid's hand, and he was sitting on the floor, trying to get the kid back.

"EXXXTTTRRREEEMMMMEEE!" Ryohei ran past the both of them, thinking that they're training.

"Gokudera, you're too slow!" He ran back and took Gokudera along with him.

"TURF-HEAD, YOU'RE BEING IDIOTIC!"

"Whoaa!" Yamamoto wasn't releasing the grip, and he realized Haru was pulling Gokudera's hand.

"STOP ALL THIS CHHU CHUUU TRAAAIINNNNN!!!"

-x-

Mukuro leaned on the wall playing with a card.

"Ace," Chrome grinned slightly.

Suddenly the wall cracked and the bed flew out.

"EEHH?!" Chrome dodged quickly,

Mukuro walked to the crack and peered inside,

"I told you, there's going to be a big mess."

Chrome rubbed her cheek with a finger,

That was indeed a big mess.

"I guess we couldn't sleep tonight," Chrome put her hands together.

Mukuro stepped in, and sighed.

"You two, you made the whole room a big mess."

Hibari seemed to ignore him, and he just kicked a mattress towards Mukuro.

"Fine, fine."

He stepped aside and the mattress flew through crack.

"Whoaa…"

-x-

"Damn, damn it…" Gokudera leaned on the wall, he was way too tired.

"It's fun! Lambo-san wants to play it again!"

"That's a good exercise," Yamamoto laughed as he lay on the floor.

"Do you want to have the chance to be boiled again?" Haru sighed as she sat in the middle of the Storm and Rain guardians.

"THAT'S WAS SO EXTREEEEMMMEE."

Gokudera nodded his head in annoyance,

"Yea, that's too extreme."

-x-

"Chrome, are you alright?"

Mukuro turned and bent over so that his upper body was at the corridor, enough to see what's happening there.

Chrome pushed the mattress away,

"I didn't expect things to fly out, but I was lucky that the mattress was quite soft…" She smiled slightly.

Dino and Hibari looked at the crack,

"Let's stop then," Hibari yawned.

Walking to the crack, he jumped over it and walked away.

-x-

Haru was carrying Lambo, and Yamamoto was playing with him.

"Playing with a stupid cow, how stupid."

"Gokudera, Lambo is not stupid!" Haru pouted.

Yamamoto laughed,

"GOKUDEEEERAAA LETS HAVE THE EXTREME TRAINING AGAIN!" Ryohei suddenly stood up and dragged Gokudera.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gokudera caught Yamamoto in time, but they end up being dragged together.

They were 'running' off with a fast pace,

"Lambo-san wants to follow them!" He chuckled loudly and ran after them.

"Lambo, wait!"

-x-

Chrome sat on the chair, watching how the boss nagged at Dino and Hibari.

Mukuro walked to them, and ended up being nagged.

Giving an irritated face, Mukuro dragged the boss out.

Hibari sighed and followed him,

Dino turned and looked at Chrome,

"Later you'll see the boss stop nagging."

-x-

"Ryohei, stop, stop!'

"EXXXTTTRRREEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!"

"There's something in front, stop!!!"

"Damn, we're going to crash into it!"

"LAMBO-SAN TO THE RESCUE!"

"WHOAAAA!"

-x-

Mukuro walked in, and Hibari was beside him, pulling the boss along.

"Done, not a cent is needed to be paid."

Dino chuckled,

"Bravo,"

Dino and Chrome heard noises behind them.

"Chrome, dodge it!" Dino jumped to aside, pushing Chrome to the other side.

The wall cracked and something just collapsed onto where Chrome and Dino were.

"YOU STUPID COW, I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL, RIGHT NOW."

"THIS IS SO EXTREMMMEE!"

"Lambo-san did nothing wrong!"

"Miss Gokudera, you're making a lot of noise." Mukuro folded his arms.

The boss looked over the hole,

"You broke a lot of our stuffs!"

"I'm not going to pay for you all," Hibari sighed.

The boss walked to the counter,

"Counting the mess of the room," the boss grumbled,

Mukuro glared at him, and he hid behind the counted,

"An-And the mess which they just made,"

Hibari played with his tonfa,

"You all need to pay."

Gokudera took some of his dynamites out,

"Bu-But, you all just have to work somewhere else for thr-three days,"

"Where?" Yamamoto grinned; he thought having to pay wasn't ridiculous.

The boss suddenly stood up, and Hibari gave a cold stare to him.

"I-I'll bring you a-all there later on,"

Chrome ran to Hibari and Mukuro,

She whispered to them,

"It's only three days, right? No violence here," She grinned.

Hibari kept his tonfa, and Mukuro smirked a little.

Gokudera was going to light his dynamites,

Yamamoto kicked them away,

"Oi!"

"Bombing here means have to pay more," He shrugged.

"Fi-Firstly, I got to show you all the uni-uniform."

There were some people walking out, carrying some clothes.

Hanging it nicely using the cloth-hanger, everyone looked at the clothes with disbelief.

"We-Well, we only got 5 men uniforms and 4 girls uniform… So…"

The boss looked at the boys,

"Maybe some of you got to cross-dress."

Mukuro laughed,

"That's easy, Miss Gokudera."

"SHUT UP."

"I'm not going to wear that."

"Hibari!"

"THAT'S SO EXTREMEE!"

"Yea, so extreme. How about you wearing it!?"

"THAT'S NO TO THE EXTREME!"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

"Wait, how about… Having a voting again? Just like what we did in the house." Chrome grinned.

-x-

Soon, they sat on the floor,

Chrome colored the 5 straps of paper.

"3 blue, 2 red. Whoever got red got to…"

"I know, I know." Gokudera scowled.

Chrome put them in a box,

"Now, take the paper!" She grinned,

She saw the 5 boys hand into the box, the box was shaking.

"No hands-fighting…" She sighed.

Mukuro looked at his paper and smirked,

"THAT'S SO EXTREME, I DON'T NEED TO."

"So I say, MISS GOKUDERA?"

"DAMN IT. DAMN THIS RED PAPER!"

Lambo looked at his paper and chuckled loudly.

"I TOLD YOU LAMBO-SAN IS A BOY!"

Yamamoto and Hibari looked at their paper,

Yamamoto started to laugh, and Hibari tore the paper.

Mukuro tried not to laugh,

"What should I call you? Miss Hibari?"

"I'll bite you to death."

-x-

Hmms.

Something to ask! :D

I'm thinking of what pairing to put here…

Are you guys ok with 1896? 0.0

Well, 8059 or 5986? O.o

Review please (:


	15. Time for work!

The Unlucky one, Dino.

Haha ^^

New chapt! :DD  
Sorry for grammar mistakes  
They will be a little OOC .

Reviews please? (:

-x-

"Dino… Are you alright? You've been laughing non-stop."

Haru looked at him weirdly,

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari! No fighting!"

Yamamoto was taking a look at the girl's uniform, and laughed.

"What are you laughing about!?"

"I'm imagining you wearing it," He continued laughing.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, do you still want your life, or not."

Dino stood beside Yamamoto and looked at the uniforms; a trident came flying towards them.

"Whoa!"

Both of them squatted,

"… Great, all of you got to." Gokudera sighed,

Mukuro took out the trident that was still stuck in between the clothes.

"No, three more left."

Yamamoto sighed in relieved,

"First come, first serve." Mukuro smirked and took the uniform in his hands.

"Mukuro, that isn't very fair," Yamamoto laughed.

"Hibari, you still got to wear that." The illusionist stood beside him.

Hibari glared at him,

"EXTREMEEEE!!!"

Ryohei came out from nowhere and took the uniform away,

"Whoa, that was rather fast." Yamamoto laughed.

Dino thought for awhile,

"So should I snatch?" Dino walked to the only intact male uniform,

Yamamoto took it,

"Sorry!" He laughed.

"Yamamoto!" Dino tried to take it,

Yamamoto turned and took a uniform, throwing it at Dino.

"Whoa, what's that?"

Dino straightened it,

"A female uniform," Gokudera snorted.

Lambo stood there,

"How about mine!?" He started to cry again.

"Even if you got that darned uniform, you'll just be disturbing us."

"Go-Gokudera,"

"I'm stating the facts."

Dino looked frustrated, and Hibari refused to wear that uniform.

-x-

Chrome put the cutlery on the tables,

"You're really working," Mukuro sat on the chair.

She nodded her head slightly,

"You shouldn't clean up so early, I bet those 'ladies' will mess up everything later."

"Well… Mukuro-sama, as a girl, wearing this uniform is… Uncomfortable, let alone the boys."

Mukuro chuckled a little,

"They are ladies, now."

"DAMN THIS IDIOTIC DRESS."

"Shut up, I'm in a bad mood."

Dino walked out of the changing room reluctantly,

"Not bad," Chrome grinned.

Dino sighed heavily,

Gokudera walked out and folded his arms,

"Seemed that Miss Gokudera had got used to wearing all these, having some experience is good,"

"SHUT UP."

"Where's Hibari?"

"I bet he doesn't wants to get out." Mukuro smirked.

Yamamoto was still laughing, but Gokudera didn't care for it anymore, yet.

Mukuro walked to the changing room, and opened the door.

A tonfa came flying out,

Haru looked at them blankly,

"Get out, herbivore."

Mukuro laughed, and pulled Hibari out.

Hibari tried to kick him, but those high heels were just too uncomfortable.

"Whaaaa…"

Dino sighed again, and again.

"To think of it, I don't have to wear this!" He stared at Mukuro and Yamamoto.

Mukuro looked away, smirking.

Yamamoto just laughed,

Hibari walked to the chairs and sat down. He looked annoyed.

"This skirt is way, too, short."

Gokudera pointed out,

"Who knows? Perhaps the boss has this kind of interest."

"Gokudera, you have the interest to wear them too,"

"SHUT UP."

"The dress is cute, but I'm not comfortable wearing it," Haru smiled slightly.

"Perhaps girls wearing like that attract customers?" Chrome wondered.

"What kind of customers is that?"

"I felt like cracking this whole shop,"

"I remembered the boss telling us, no using violence here,"

"Do you think that's even possible?"

-x-

Chrome sighed as she flipped the card, 'open'.

"Mukuro-sama, are you sure it's alright? They haven't got use to wearing that."

Mukuro chuckled,

"It's alright."

-x-

"Lambo, go out and play," Haru suggested,

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO HELP!"

"Help? I'll give you hell." Gokudera glared at him.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto took Lambo out,

"You're always bullying Lambo, its good that Yamamoto is there."

Gokudera stared at her,

"Go and find him then, he's a hero right?"

Haru glared at him,

"Whaaaa… I just can't bring myself to scold you when you're like. This."

Haru looked at Gokudera from up to down, and walked away.

Gokudera let out a soft "Che," and sat on the nearest chair.

Dino was sitting on the table,

Hibari sighed and pulled him down,

Dino looked at him with surprise, seemed to expect an answer.

"Stupid girl, don't sit like that."

Mukuro chuckled, and Hibari was still glaring at him.

"Miss Hibari, don't get fed up so soon."

Hibari kicked the nearest chair at him,

Mukuro was surprise at that action, but he dodged it.

"Kyoya, you're spoiling the shop's stuffs."

"Do you think I give a damn for it?" Hibari's voice was firm, and Dino thought he sounded annoyed, very annoyed.

Chrome didn't know what to do,

"It's working time, no fighting, no killing!"

-x-

"Take care," Dino 'smiled' as he saw one of the customers off.

He was standing on the right hand side of the door, while Mukuro's on the left.

"Putting on a fake smile and saying, 'Welcome', 'Take care', repeatedly is annoying."

Mukuro leaned on the wall,

Dino shrugged,

"I still have to wear this."

"Miss Dino, just tolerate."

"I'll only allow you to call me that for these three days."

"Alright," Mukuro smirked.

-x-

Hibari placed the cup on the table, and walked to the counter.

"You're being too cold to the customers," Chrome smiled slightly.

"They're just here to eat, not to talk. Even if they want to, I refuse."

Chrome giggled,

"You're really Hibari,"

"I'm always."

-x-

"EXTREME!!!" Ryohei filled the cup with coffee, before placing it on the tray for Yamamoto and Hibari.

"You, or-"

Hibari took the tray away, and walked to where it was supposed to be.

"Looks like I've got sometime to slack," Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera was sitting in front of the display case, looking at the bread and cookies in it.

"Slack? Go to hell!"

Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera tried to take one of the bread out to throw at him.

"Oi! Don't waste bread to the EXTREME!"

"I know, I know. You don't have to be so loud on the extreme." Gokudera sighed.

Haru sighed as she placed the cookies nicely on the plate,

"Here," She put it on the tray,

"Your job is so relaxing…" Yamamoto was envious.

"Just sitting here and placing cookies and bread on the plate, how good!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Chrome's better isn't it?"

Chrome smiled awkwardly.

"Not really, she has to count the money." Hibari placed the tray on top of the case.

"Hibari's actually helping Chrome," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up,"

Haru stared at Chrome,

She was biting her bottom lip, and was blushing slightly.

Hibari ignored them and walked away.

-x

Mukuro looked in,

"Seemed that it's true."

"Hm?"

"Nothing,"

-x-

Wee!

I'll update soon! :D

Reviews please! :DDDDD


	16. Day 1 : The pleasant fall !

Sorry for this short chapter DDD:

And I took so long to update T_T

Sorry X_X

Slight OOC-ness!  
(Again,) Sorry for my lousy grammar mistakes –x.x

Reviews please? ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! [Yea, that's pretty sad :x]

-x-

Chrome stared at the man who was running away, and then shifted her vision at Hibari, who was fuming.

"Take care," Mukuro purposely tripped the man with his leg, and he stepped on a banana skin that resulted in sending him into a pleasant fall.

The fallen guy glared at Dino and Mukuro,

"We told you to take care," the Cavallone shrugged,

"Try to touch her again, and it's not only a fall again."

Mukuro 'grinned', and Dino laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Dino shook his head,

"Just… Thinking about something,"

-x-

"_I'll go to the restroom," Chrome excused herself, _

_Hibari was walking back to the counter, and walked past the restrooms._

_Turning his head, he saw a guy following Chrome into the ladies. _

"_Why, why are you here?" _

_Yamamoto was going to approach Hibari when he saw the Cloud guardian throwing the tray aside, walking into the toilet._

_As soon as he went in, the Rain guardian heard noises in it._

"_Hibari, stop! Don't, no violence!"_

"_Get out now, or I'll bite you to death." _

_Yamamoto ran in too, and saw the frightened man running past him, and back to his own place, packing his stuffs._

_Chrome was pulling him from behind, until she saw the guy was out of the toilet, she released her grip on him._

_Assuming that it's alright, Yamamoto walked to the counter. _

"_What happened?" Mukuro was there, chewing on the bread._

"_I thought… You were supposed be at the door?"_

"_We came in to grab a bite, what happened? We heard a lot of noise." Dino yawned. _

"_Well, what happened was like this…"  
_  
-x-

Hibari walked out of the toilet, and felt someone pulling him from behind.

"What is-"

"Thank you," She smiled,

Hibari grumbled a little when he quickly left the toilet.

-x-

"Miss Dino, you should give him a kick when he's fleeing."

"I won't, when I'm in this. But I've already done my part, the banana skin." He folded his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Didn't you get used to it already?"

"Not at all," He sighed.

Mukuro gave a little chuckle and yawned.

"I'm getting tired…"

"Another hour and we can drift off to sleep." Dino separated his back from the wall.

"An hour is long," Mukuro shook his head,

-x-

"I'm so tired," Yamamoto said with a smile as he put the chair on the table.

"I'M STILL BEING SO-"

"Extreme," Haru yawned.

"Why did you guys change so fast?" Mukuro looked at the 'ladies'.

"It's so comfortable in jeans." Dino smiled as he folded the female uniform.

"If you like the uniform, just wear it!" Gokudera glared at the smirking illusionist.

"I told you, I don't have that kind of interest."

"I don't have it too, but I must wear it." Dino sighed, and Yamamoto somewhat felt guilty.

"Do I look like a person that-"

"Absolutely," Mukuro nodded his head.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto started to laugh again,

Chrome walked out of the kitchen,

"All done, we can go now!" She smiled sweetly.

"I wonder if Lambo is alright," Haru wondered.

"That stupid cow, he doesn't even need to work." Gokudera grumbled,

Haru pouted, and Gokudera looked away.

-x-

"2 more days, right?" Dino counted.

"Just 1 day and we're so tired…" Chrome sighed.

"AND IT'S TO THE EXTREMEEEE!"

Gokudera stared at him with disbelief; he didn't look like he's tired.

Mukuro opened the door wearily,

"SURRPRISEEEE!" Lambo suddenly jumped up, with a few grenades slipping out of his small hands.

"…."

"Mukuro-sama, dodge it!"

"STUPID COW!"

-x-

Hibari stood aside, looking at Lambo. He didn't know he should be angry, or sorry for this little kid.

"I'M GOING TO STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH DYNAMITES." Gokudera got up from his seat,

"Gokudera, don't bully Lambo!" Haru quickly get up and pulled Gokudera.

"Fancy him throwing some grenades at us when we reached home, you're pretty good."

Mukuro 'smiled'.

"But we're lucky, the house didn't explode!" Yamamoto gave a wide grin.

"You're lucky that I've dodged it, or else… You're going to be a dead meat." Mukuro shifted his seat,

"Lambo-san just wanted to give you all a surprise!" Lambo argued,

"It's alright now, let's go to sleep. Lambo's going to be obedient like usual for tomorrow, right?" Chrome carried the kid up,

"I'm always an obedient kid!" Lambo chuckled as Chrome brought him back to his room, with Haru following her, still glaring at the Storm guardian.

"Obedient kid?! He must be dreaming!" Gokudera growled as he walked away,

"So, get ready for yesterday," Yamamoto smiled and walked behind the Storm guardian.

Hibari was yawning as he saw everyone has left the living room, the male illusionist was still there.

"So, what should I do with this guy?" Mukuro sighed as he pointed to Dino, who was asleep on the couch.

The tonfa-wielder stared at the Cavallone for awhile,

"Just wake him up,"

Mukuro shook him,

"Whoa… Work time!" Dino turned, but ended up rolling off the couch, landing on the floor with a soft 'boom'.

"Are you sure you're a mafia boss?" Mukuro looked at him weirdly,

"We could assassinate you now, do you know that?" Hibari got up, walking up the stairs.

"Ow… I'll get back to sleep… Nights!" Dino waved his hand a little and get back to his room.

Mukuro nodded his head slightly, before following Hibari.

"So, what I said was true, right?"

He shrugged,

-x-

Sorry, don't really like this ending x.x

Reviews please? :D


	17. Day 2 : No more Day 3 !

I finally write finish the latest chapt of those crazy stuff! :D

Like this chapter ^^

Sorry for the little OOC-ness,(you may think it's a lot !)

And the lousy grammar I have.

Sorry! T__T

Reviews please? :D

-x-

Lambo wandered around the shop,

And saw a box.

A very _familiar _box.

"Candy…?"

-x-

"Break time!" Dino cheered as he sat on the chair.

Mukuro took a cup of water and drank it,

"Saying those same sentences repeatedly, it's so boring."

Hibari rested the tray on the counter and leaned on it.

"I want the break to be forever!" Yamamoto yawned,

"THIS IS SO TIRING TO THE EX-"

"Extremely tiring." Haru gave a crooked smile.

Chrome took a cup of coffee out and landed it on the table.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"I already had one, thanks anyway." Mukuro continued drinking his water, then winked at Chrome.

Chrome blinked.

What?

Mukuro glanced over the other side, and stood up.

With a smirk, he walked away.

Chrome looked at where Mukuro looked over.

"What?"

Hibari was there,

"Mukuro-sama…" She sighed.

-x-

Gokudera was lying over the table sleeping,

Haru threw a small cloth on his face,

"Wake up; this is not your home, mind you."

Gokudera sat up and stared at Haru with his sleepy face.

"You're irritating."

"What did you say!?"

"I-R-R-I-T-A-T-I-N-G."

Haru glared at him, but her glare softened.

"Don't always quarrel with me when you're actually wearing like a girl!"

Gokudera gritted his teeth,

"Wh-What did you say?"

"Miss Gokudera, don't bully Haru." Mukuro was leaning on the wall, staring at them.

"Call m-"

"Miss Gokudera."

"Yo-"

"Miss Gokudera."

"Shu-"

"Miss Gokudera."

Gokudera stared at him.

"Fine."

He stormed away, leaving Mukuro winning with a smirk.

"Amazing?" Haru stood there, tilting her head aside.

-x-

"Hibari, do you want to drink it?" Chrome stretched her hands out, showing the cup of coffee to Hibari.

Staring at it for a moment, he took it off her hands.

Mumbling softly, Chrome guessed it should be 'thank you.'

"No problem," She smiled at him.

He blinked a few times, then lowered his head and walked to one of the chair.

"30 more minutes. No way!" Dino rested his head on the table.

"LAMBO-SAN IS BACK! SEE WHAT I BROUGHT FOR YOU ALL!"

All the guardians' vision shifted to Lambo.

The box was _way too familiar._

_Horribly familiar._

Gokudera stared at it for a moment,

Then he quickly opened it.

Dino was still wondering what's going on,

Mukuro squatted beside Gokudera and looked at that _awful _liquid.

"It's the same."

Gokudera took out the note,

'SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE.'

Hibari sighed.

Chrome went into the kitchen,

Haru followed her too.

"THAT'S TOO EXTREME!"

Dino tilted his head aside,

"What?"

"Well, I don't know too!" Yamamoto grinned.

Mukuro looked at the liquid.

"Dump it, quick."

Lambo ran there, pulling the cover off.

"…"

Lambo smelt it,

"IT'S AWFUL."

"Who told you open it?" Mukuro 'smiled'.

Chrome walked out, with a basket.

"Here, lime, watermelon and…" Before Haru can continue,

"Just throw that away." Gokudera sighed.

"Anti-pineapple shut up, put it down."

Chrome rested the basket down,

"Election again!" Yamamoto smiled.

"It's voting!" Chrome tried to argue.

"VOTING TO THE EX-"

"Wait, what's going on?"

Dino couldn't get what's wrong.

"Just choose a fruit," Chrome 'explained'.

Gokudera was glaring at the poor kid while Haru was cutting the fruits.

"Just drop any of it in right?" Yamamoto thought.

"IT'S MUST BE THE WATERMELON TO THE EXTREME!"

"Why are you choosing that weird fruit?" Gokudera grunted.

"IT'S NOT WEIRD TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto and Dino stared at the fruits,

"Same as last time," Mukuro folded his arms.

"No pineapple?" Gokudera stared at him, trying not to laugh, or the trident will soon fly to his head.

"NO." His stare became colder, and scarier.

"Me too, Hibari-" Chrome was being interrupted,

"Make your votes two,"

Haru hesitated for awhile,

"Lime!"

Gokudera let out a soft 'Che,'

"Same!"

Yamamoto and Dino shrugged.

"Since that yellow thing has no votes, I'll vote for it!" Dino thought.

"Pineapple?" Mukuro stared him with a rather, 'friendly' manner.

"Me too!" Yamamoto grinned.

"These two do not want their lives," Gokudera thought.

"The real pineapple is getting angry." He added,

Mukuro elbowed him,

Chrome just dropped the piece of lime inside.

"Wa-Wait, how would we know if it's right? What if it explodes like before?" Yamamoto asked.

"Explode?!" Dino looked at them with disbelief.

Hibari stared at the liquid.

Not looking good.

The liquid started to stir itself,

Gokudera looked at it.

It stirred faster.

"Wh-whoa?" Haru gasped.

"It's exploding, I guess." Chrome said with a calm voice.

"WHAT?!"

Gokudera quickly threw a broom at Yamamoto,

"HIT WHATEVER I THROW LATER ON!"

He threw the box up, and Yamamoto hit it with broom violently without thinking of anything.

As the box flew out,

_5._

Hibari grabbed hold of Chrome's hand and hid behind the counter.

_4._

Gokudera quickly pushed the dumbfounded Haru further away from the entrance of the door,

Taking that irritating cow along.

_3._

Mukuro shrugged,

"EXTRE-"

"We gotta run!" Yamamoto chuckled as he quickly pushed Ryohei away,

Dino blinked a few times.

_2._

"Idiot Cavallone."

Mukuro pulled him behind the display case, and hid behind it.

"Uh?"

_1._

"Cover your ears."

-x-

Hibari's hands covered Chrome's ears,

"EXTREME!"

_Boom._

His shouting was nothing, compared to the loud explosion of the liquid.

"Damn that Etalicuo Liquid."

Gokudera shut one of his eyes as Haru was biting his right arm.

"… Tigress."

"Th-that was scary!"

"It's not a good reason for you to bite my right arm so hardly!" Gokudera sighed.

"Bu-"

"Cool!" They heard Yamamoto's laughter.

He was already standing outside of the shop, laughing.

The entrance, including the door was out of sight.

The sign was so black.

Glasses shattered, some poor tables flew far away.

"Great, the shop is. In such a great state."

"Whew, half of it is like…"

"_Gone_."

-x-


	18. Debt clear? Who knows?

So-Sorry.

I took ages to complete this chapter.

And it's still so short.

GAHHS GOMEN T__T

Slight or lots OOC. o0

SOrry for grammar mistakes, i wrote it on notepad T__T

Reviews please? :D

-x-

Mukuro crossed his legs, looking at the person in front of them.

Hibari was sitting beside him, with his arms folded.

It was quite obvious that he's suppressing his anger.

Chrome was prepared to pull Hibari back when he's just going to go, 'wham' and the boss will just.

Fly off?

The person had been nagging at them for hours.

HOURS.

Gokudera was getting irritated,

Yamamoto unnecessary laughter made everything worst.

Lambo was just sitting aside,

Prepared to get bombed after all these nagging.

Haru played with her fingers,

She wondered if the 'boss' realized, no one is listening to him.

Dino was dozing off; he rested his head on his palm,

Ryohei was really an expert.

He was already snoring.

"Exx….Tremmm…e."

"PAY ME MONEY."

Such a simple sentence, made everyone stood up.

Mukuro and Hibari stood up in union, with Chrome reacting quickly and followed them.

Gokudera got up with annoyance, Yamamoto just blocked him, in case the boss really might get bombed.

Haru stood up with Lambo; she could perhaps pull Gokudera back.

Yamamoto turned and looked at Dino, who's asleep.

"Dino, wake up!"

"Su-Sure," He replied lazily and stood up quickly.

"EXXXTRRREMEMMMEE!"

Mukuro covered his ears,

Hibari just shrugged.

"We, working for you are already a very good thing!" Lambo interrupted.

Hibari just walked out with Mukuro.

"Let him nag, just bomb him later on, Miss Gokudera."

Mukuro yawned.

-x-

Gokudera played with the dynamites dangerously,

"Go-Gokudera, keep it!"

"No, let's bomb here. And then we'll see if he could continue nagging."

Ryohei just scooted off with his extreme chanting,

"Gokudera, let's go!" Haru quickly pulled him away.

"I haven't even bombed him!"

"No bombing!" Yamamoto yawned as he took Lambo away from Haru, and followed them.

Dino looked at the leaving crowd, and then shifted his vision at the boss.

"Don't look at me, I got no money."

He walked away casually, as if the debt wasn't caused by him.

-x-

"Does that counts that we're excused from paying?" Chrome played with the cup on the table.

"Who knows?" Dino shifted his seat a little.

"If he dares to come back, I'll bomb him!" Gokudera grunted.

"He's one unlucky one hm?" Yamamoto laughed as he turned the cup like a kid.

"Who cares?" Mukuro crossed his leg, looking at the cups on the table with boredom.

"Just, pay him the money?" Haru looked up,

"How about you paying?" Gokudera 'grinned'.

"The debt is not caused by me!"

Yamamoto choked on his drink.

"In fact, you,you, and you, have a part in all those debts." He pointed at Gokudera, Haru, Ryohei and Lambo.

"Lambo-san just followed Haru!"

"It's Gokudera that didn't stop in time!" Haru looked at him accusingly.

"What, me?" Gokudera glared at him, then shfited his vision at the extreme guy.

"He was the one that went crazy and pulling all of us!"

Ryohei was ignoring them, still doing his extreme 'warm-ups'.

-x-

The crowd went away from the table, and continued saying who's in fault,

Of course, who cares?

-x-

The table was quiet, very very quiet.

Dino was drinking the cup of plain water, while Hibari looked away from them.

Of course, he was 'not in fault'.

Dino rested the cup of the table, breaking the silence with a small 'thk.'

As the sound was made, Mukuro stood up, along with Chrome and pointed at them.

"You guys caused it," He smirked, pointing that dangerous finger at the two of them.

"What?" Hibari stared at him.

"Breaking all those things. Only childish people will do it." Mukuro shrugged.

"It's not a childish ac-"

"Well well, when did the mist guardian became so coward? Pushing all the blames at us." Hibari stood up, with his cold stare.

"Well well, I'm just stating the facts and telling the truth. We wouldn't want to be scapegoats." Mukuro bent down, and took the cup of coffee up.

"Coward? I'm not one, I'm just making clear the facts that, we're just innocent people that happens to walk past and see those, childish act." He continued, handing the cup to Chrome.

Hibari was definitely pissed.

"I'll bite yo-"

"And before you bite me to death, there's something I want to remind you."

Chrome looked at them blankly,

What's there to be reminded?

"Now, you're still Miss Hibari, right?" Mukuro straightened his clothes, making clear the facts that, he's not Miss Mukuro, but Hibari's.

Dino nearly spat the drink out, and quickly sat properly.

He forgot he was still wearing the uniform.

Hibari blinked.

Perhaps he already exploded inside.

"I'm sleepy." He finished the sentence and walked away,

"What a lousy excuse." Mukuro yawned.

-x-


	19. Fear Trail? Caused by? Banana or Lambo?

"Oi, Haru." Gokudera looked around him, it's dark.

"Wh-What?"

"... How in hell did we get here?"

Gokudera asked as his shifted his leg, to check if there's a fragile side of this box to be kicked open.

"From what I know, EEEYYK!" Haru jumped up, causing the whole box to shake.

"What are you doing?! Don't move!"

"Rat! It moved agaisnt my leg!"

Gokudera stopped.

"Uh. It was me."

"GOKUDERA YOU'RE STUPID!"

Covering his ears with his hands, he turned, so that he was not leaning on the wall anymore.

"Oi, if we push this, will the whole box just move?"

Haru stop glaring at him and paused.

"Good idea!"

-x-

"I wonder where's the others hm?" Yamamoto walked down the old stairs.

He heard something moving behind him.

Turning, he saw a box,

Yea, a very big box.

Rolling down the stairs.

Towards him.

"Whoa! Is this somekind of a new game?!" Yamamoto laughed as he quickly ran.

-x-

"Not good, Ryohei ran away!"

Chrome sighed.

"It's good, he took away that annoying kid too." Mukuro leaned on the wall.

"Mukuro-sama,"

Shifting his vision at the purple-eyed girl,

"Chrome, let's go, we got to find that guy before this unknown house collapsed."

-x-

Walking around the corridor,

He saw cobwebs everywhere.

Trying to break the seal located on the window,

He searched for his tonfas.

Where's it?

Gone.

"Damn."

Just as he was going to reach an exploding mode,

He heard noises,

Of people running,

And crying.

"LAMBO-SAN IS AGRAIDDDD!!!!!!"

"IT'S AFRAID TO THE EXTREEEMMMMEE!!!"

'Just in time,' he thought.

As he was going to halt them,

He felt his arm being grabbed.

He was pulled.

Into wall?

How in hell is that possible.

-x-

"Wait!"

"What? We need to keep on pushing it!" Gokudera was still pushing.

"Wait wait! I heard Yamamoto's voice!"

"Baseball-freak?"

"Yamamoto, are you there?!"

No response.

"It's all your fault! We could have squashed him!"

"Wh-What?!"

-x-

"Let me see, there's two passage way here um..." Mukuro covered his right eye.

They were walking on the railways,

"Mukuro-sama, perhaps we cou-"

"It's not a good idea to split up hm?" Mukuro turned, and saw some big rocks lying around the middle of the passageways.

"Chrome, come over here,"

As she walked to him, Mukuro heard the sound of creaking.

What's this sound?

Not good.

"Chrome, stay away from me, go away!"

She blinked.

What?

The floor collapsed.

Just like what Mukuro predicted.

"Mukuro-sama!"

She heard the noise of a cart.

Turning her head slowly to the noise.

And hell.

The cart was rushing towards her.

"Wha...!" She quickly jumped,

Safe.

She was sitting on the cart, and it was going at a high speed.

"Mukuro-sama, are you there?" Chrome looked around, her hands on the edge on the cart.

She thought she was rather safe until...

"WHAAA!"

-x-

"What in hell happened?" Mukuro rubbed his elbows.

"Oh, welcome to this trap hm!"

Turning,

"It's you,"

"You know, once you dropped here, you're stuck." He tried to use the whip and get up.

"How did you get here?"

"Walking arond, and I just fell."

"Bravo."

-x-

"I don't understand! We got here for no reason!"

"I swear I'm going to fry that cow together with the banana." Gokudera folded his arms.

"Banana cow? It sounds weird, no wait. You can't do that to Lambo! He's a kid!"

-x-

_"Banana! There's a banana!" Lambo screamed loudly._

_"It's just a banana." Mukuro looked at the kid with disbelief._

_"It's just something that is yellow in colour and causes people to trip when-" Dino tried to explain_

_"BANANA TO THE EXTREME!"_

_"I don't see there's any extreme thing in that banana uh?" Mukuro sighed._

_Lambo was peeling the banana skin, wanting to get it into it's stomach right now._

_"Che, what if it's a etalicuo banana?" It was just a casual remark from Gokudera._

_"DON'T YOU PEEL IT!"_

_"Eh? There's tickets! Lambo-san got you guys tickets!" Lambo waved the tickets happily._

_"How can tickets be in this banana? Don't joke!" Gokudera was getting fed up._

_"Maybe it's a banana full of technology!" Yamamoto grinned._

_"What kind of banana is that?" Chrome sighed._

_"Talking banana?" Haru was drinking the cup of tea._

_"It simply doesn't make sense." Hibari crossed his legs._

_Gokudera sat beside Lambo and read the tickets._

_"Fear trail for adults? People with heart attacks shouldn't go?" Gokudera read the contents out loud._

_"GYAHHAHAHAHA, Lambo-san is the most suited pesron to go!"_

_"Don't kid me." Mukuro sighed._

_"Seems that the tickets are enough for everyone." Dino counted._

_"Isn't Lambo-san great!?" Lambo boasted._

_"I got a bad feeling about it." Gokudera sighed._

_He was reminded of when Lambo got the amusement park tickets, he was being vomitted on and he has to crossdress._

_Turning to look at Mukuro,_

_"What? Am I too charming?" Mukuro smirked._

_"Go to hell."_

_Gokudera turned and sighed._

_"Let's go to the fear trail, fear trail!" Lambo whined._

-x-

"And because of that particular banana we're stuck here!" Gokudera knocked against the box.

"I wonder if it's somekind of a prank." Haru was getting tired.

-x-

Hehe =P

Reviews please? :DDd !

Sorry for the late update.

*keeps any dangerous weapons :XX


	20. What's going on?

"What's that?" The storm guardian heard a cracking sound.

"Something is cracking? This box?" Haru eyes brightened up as she jumped around.

"St-Stop moving you idiot!"

The cracking sound was obviously not from the box.

It was the floor.

It cracked.

-x-

Lambo was holding onto Ryohei, that poor kid was nearly frightened to his death.

Some small hard things hit his head, and he looked up.

Ryohei sensed that too.

The ceiling was cracking.

Suddenly something huge dropped, and Ryohei ran.

"THAT'S TOO EXTREME, DUDE!!!"

-x-

Mukuro sat on the ground, looking up.

"That's quite a deep pit uh?"

"Yea."

Dino was walking around,

"Cavallone, can you just stop walking around?"

-x-

"Hibari!"

The Cloud guardian turned,

It was Yamamoto.

'Why did he had the ability to...?'

"Hibari, why are you walking towards the wall just now? I thought you're going to bang against it, and so I quickly pulled you."

"Wall?"

"Yea, wall!" Yamamoto repeated cheerfully.

"Didn't you see there were two crazy persons running past?"

"No? In front of you was a wall!" Yamamoto insisted as he laughed.

A big maze.

Damn.

-x-

Haru was screaming like mad, while Gokudera covered his ears while trying to balance himself.

The box suddenly rolled like a mad ball, and they were getting all dizzy inside.

"Damn, why wouldn't this box stop?!"

Suddenly, the box stopped moving.

The side of Haru was leaning on opened, and she fell.

"Haru!"

Gokudera quickly caught her hand,

Whoa.

That's a tall place.

They were at the 3rd floor, Gokudera predicted,

He has to pull Haru back,

Or else Haru will fall,

From 3 to 1.

-x-

"Can't we find something to just get this pit filled with water?" Dino sighed.

"What for?" Mukuro stared at him.

"We could swim up isn't it?" He smiled brightly.

"..."

-x-

"Lam-Lambo-san is scared!"

"It's fun to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he ran downstairs, still with that kid onto him tightly.

-x-

Yamamoto was still arguing with Hibari, until they saw a cart rushed past them.

"WHHHHAAAA!" Chrome closed her eye, the wind was getting in,

She somehow saw Hibari and Yamamoto,

"I want to- WHAAAAA!!!" Chrome's cart just went down, just like a roller coaster.

Hibari stared at the railway beside them.

Did something just happened?

"Herbivore, let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Follow the railway."

"There's no railway!"

"What?"

"We're surrounded by walls, isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed.

Hibari sighed loudly and pulled Yamamoto to the railway.

"Wow! Is that some kind of a fun magic?!"

-x-

"Whaaa! I'm going to die!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Gokudera was pulling her,

He himself, was sliding out of the box too.

"Gokudera, you're going to fall with me like that!"

"Do you have any better ideas?!"

"So, right. To die alone is bad," Haru chuckled as she held on,

"We're not going to die in this freaking fear trail caused by that BANANA COW!"

Gokudera felt wind blowing.

Damn,

He was out of the box,

And of course,

Falling.

-x-

"How can we get water...?" Dino sat beside Mukuro, wondering.

"Easy."

"How?!" Dino thought his hope was lit up.

"Just spit saliva all around." Mukuro yawned as he leaned behind.

"You know, that's not funny." Dino sighed.

-x-

Ryohei was looking at the big hole on top of them,

Following the mess after it, he saw the box stuck in the middle of the big window,

"THAT'S EXTREME!"

Ryohei ran to it, and pulled it extremely hard.

The box was empty.

Nothing.

No one.

-x-

"DIE DIE DIE!!!!" Haru covered her eyes as she felt wind rushing past her real fast

"Shut up!" Gokudera was getting frustrated.

His dynamites were all gone,

All his equipments.

Holding onto Haru, he saw a long cloth from the top floor till the lobby.

"I got a way!"

Gokudera quickly reached the cloth,

Holding on to it tightly,

They stopped falling and was settled.

Looking into the window,

The saw a cart rushed past them real fast.

It was Chrome.

"Chrome!" Gokudera stared.

After sometime,

They saw Hibari and Yamamoto running.

Gokudera quickly waved like a mad guy, trying to get their attention.

-x-

Yamamoto stopped.

He turned to look at the window.

Only clouds.

Nothing else.

"Oi herbivore, be quick."

Hibari turned,

He thought he saw something, but ignored it and pulled Yamamoto away.

-x-

"IS HE BLIND?!" Gokudera sighed in desperate.

"Gokudera, what are you doing?" Haru looked at him blankly.

"Uh? Didn't you see Chrome, Yamamoto and Hibari?"

"What? I didn't see anyone!"

Great.

What's going on?


	21. Confusion after confusion

Hi all! :D  
Sorry for this late chapter,

And it's really so short. -.-

Sorry for the OOC-ness and grammar mistakes,

Reviews please? :D

-x-

"There will be a way to get us out of here, right?" Dino looked up.

"I suppose that the others must be busying to keep themselves alive."

"I suppose that this fear trail won't cause deaths," Dino shrugged.

"It might, or it might not." Mukuro sighed.

-x-

"Gokudera, stop asking me those weird questions! Most importantly, what should we do now?"

Haru shook her head.

He looked up, the red cloth was attached to something firm,

"Climb up." He said, calmly.

-x-

"Lambo-san wants to be in this box!" The kid whined.

Ryohei was looking at the box extremely carefully,

"NO WAY! THIS IS THE BOX THAT NEARLY GAVE US EXTREME'S DEATH!"

-x-

Following the railway, they saw a wall in front, the railway ended too.

Hibari touched the wall, thinking if it's another trick.

Yamamoto thought it's another 'magic trick' from Hibari, and he just walked towards it, thinking that he could walk past it.

"Ouch!"

-x-

Mukuro was sitting there, trying to keep calm.

"Maybe someone will find us!" Dino thought.

"And they'll drop right down and be the same like us."

"Stuck?"

"Yea."

-x-

Chrome didn't know what's happening, the cart just fell below?

And now she's dropping in a real fast speed,

Feeling something below her cart, she looked down,

The falling had stopped.

As she tried to get down, the cart suddenly turned and threw her down a pit.

-x-

"Climb up?!"

Gokudera was already climbing up, while Haru was slower,

"You're slow."

"What?!"

Gokudera ignored her and looked up, they were going to reach soon.

As they were going to reach the top,

Something caught both of their legs and pulled them in the ninth floor.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!"

-x-

"Lambo-san wants to be in this!"

Ryohei was still arguing with Lambo, until the side of the box suddenly closed.

"Th-This is eerie, Lambo-san is scared."

The box was rolling towards them, and Ryohei reacted immediately.

"THERE GOES THE CRUSHING EXTREME AGAIN!"

-x-

"You're an idiot."

Hibari just stared at Yamamoto, who's rubbing his forehead now.

"It's not a magic trick?"

"Not at all."

"Cool! Is it from someone else then?!"

Hibari turned, he's way too stupid.

-x-

"I wonder if suddenly the soil will suddenly expands and go rising up!" Dino smiled.

"You're an idiot. Get it?" Mukuro sighed loudly.

"Whaaaaaa!!!"

Someone fell in the middle of them,

"Chrome!"

-x-

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Gokudera saw the red cloth so far away from them now, it's outside the window,

And yea, they're inside an unknown room.

"I don't know! It's pulling us!"

"CUT THE ROPE!"

"HOW?!"

-x-

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome was glad that she's finally not alone.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro noticed that she was very pale.

"The cart is crazy..." Chrome sighed as she leaned behind the soil.

"New member!" Dino 'cheered'.

Mukuro sighed.

Suddenly he felt things vibrating real fast.

The soil behind Chrome fell behind, bringing Chrome along,

"Whoa!"

"Chrome!"

-x-

"TOLERATEEEEEEEE!"

"YOU AREN'T TOLERATING AT ALL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he ran real fast.

"LAMBO-SAN IS SCARED!"

"YOU'VE REPEATED THAT A LOT OF TIMES TO THE EXTREME!"

-x-

"Let's see if we can turn back and find another way out!" Yamamoto turned, everything was blocked.

"Wha?"

Hibari noticed there was a small hole at aside.

Throwing a rock into it, it seems that there's a button inside, just like what he has predicted.

But what's going to happen later on is what he didn't predict.

-x-

"WE CAN'T EVEN STOP THIS THING FROM PULLING, HOW TO CUT?!"

"Damn!"

Haru was trying to hold onto something, but failed.

"HOLE, HOLE!" Gokudera managed to see what's in front.

"What?!" Haru was still trying.

"There's a damn hole in front you stupid!"

"We're going to drop down?"

"OBVIOUSLY."

-x-

I'll update , soon? :P

*hides .


	22. Mess

New chap! :D  
Short one... Sorry!

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes [OOC-ness too!]

Reviews please? :D

-x-

"Our back are being a damn mop for this floor!" Gokudera grumbled, as he see them reaching that dangerous hole.

"Now it's the time to care for this!"

Before Gokudera can retort, they just dropped, right down.

"EEEYYYYYYYKKKK!"

-x-

"OIIIIII!! WHY ARE WE HERE TO THE EXTREME?!"

Lambo was still trembling, but he still managed to speak.

"W-We stepped onto a trap and fell into this dark room."

"YEA, I HAVE FORGOTTEN IT TO THE EXTREME!"

-x-

Mukuro was busy kicking the door below him to answer Dino's calls.

Dino looked down,

"So have you got Chrome?"

"If I've get her back, why should I be KICKING THIS IDIOT DOOR!?"

"Wha, he lost his cool."

-x-

The floor cracked open, and sending the Rain and Cloud guardians down.

"This game is too dangerous!" Yamamoto laughed.

-x-

"The blood is rushing into my brain." Gokudera grunted.

They were hung.

Upside down.

"There's a big black pot below." Haru noticed.

"There's steam coming up."

"Hot water?"

"We're going to be cook?"

"Yea."

"Alright."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

-x-

Chrome was rolling so fast in a tunnel until she got so dizzy.

She realized,

This trail was obviously sending her to 'dizzy hell'.

She thought this would carry on, until she felt her back touching water.

-x-

Ryohei saw a door.

"WE'RE GOING TO OPEN IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Lambo was still holding onto Ryohei.

And of course,

His soul almost jumped out.

-x-

As they fell, Hibari and Yamamoto saw two cloths.

Red and Blue.

"Take one! I'll take blue, I like that color!" Yamamoto grinned, as he took the blue cloth.

Hibari just took the red cloth, he didn't really like that color, but, well, he don't really need to care about it.

Suddenly he noticed that the red cloth was suddenly becoming blue, while the blue one was becoming red.

"Hibari, what magic trick did you do again?" Yamamoto blinked.

Idiot.

Suddenly they started falling,

Into different places.

-x-

"We're going to be cook, yea so great." Gokudera sighed in frustration.

Suddenly Ryohei and Lambo came rushing in.

"EXTREME PUNCH!"

The pot broke into pieces and the fire was blown out.

"Lambo-san saved you all!"

Gokudera glared at him.

"I make you this stupid cow into BANANA!"

"EEEYYYK?!"

-x-

Yamamoto dropped beside a pit, there was a cart beside it.

He saw a huge tap, walking to it curiously, he pressed a button,

Water came flushing down, yea, it flushed him down too.

-x-

As Hibari fell, he saw a pink glow of light.

He was looking until his vision went black.

-x-

Chrome walked around the hug pool of water.

She slowly analyzed the place she is in now.

Water, rock walls, water, and rock walls.

The conclusion is.

Stuck.

She suddenly heard a big 'flop' at the corner of the pool.

Hurrying there, she saw a familiar person.

"Hibari?"

-x-

"Gokudera! Let him off!" Haru quickly pulled Gokudera, stepping on a plank, the room was split into half.

"THAT'S TOO EXTREME DUDE!"

Lambo was laughing loudly,

Until.

He's still with this extreme guy.

-x-

Dino pulled Mukuro up until a water just came in way too fast.

Along with.

"Wha, Yamamoto!?"

"Wha! That's a cooling game!"

"What the?"

Mukuro saw the water filling in the pit.

"Are we seriously, going to swim up?"

"OF COURSE!"

-x-

"Hibari?"

She had been calling him for a long time,

But she got no response.

-x-


	23. The gold circle plate

Well,

In fact this is a VERYVERYVERY short chapter,

actually this is much more longer,

But i've cut it short :X

Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes~ :D [Ooc-ness too!]

Reviews pelase? :D

-x-

"HARUUUU! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO BE WITH HARUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Lambo screamed like the world is going to end now.

Gokudera covered his ears.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW! YOU BETTER PRAY THAT YOU DON'T SEE HER! OR I'LL MAKE YOU INTO BANANA, TRUST ME!"

"GOKUDERA, YOU ARE TOO EXTREME!"

Haru just stood there, trying hard not to let her eardrums burst, the three guardians just love to shout too much, too much to the extreme.

-x-

Water started filling in.

Mukuro stared at Dino and Yamamoto.

They were getting so hyper just with water filling in.

-x-

Chrome walked around the water, before returning to Hibari.

Shaking him gently,

Still no response.

Seeing something falling out from Hibari's palm, she looked at it.

-x-

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT COW! STOP SHOUTING!"

"LAMBO-SAN IS NOT SHOUTING! YOU'RE THE ONE!"

"OIIIIIIIIII!!! DON'T SHOUT TO THE EXTREME!"

Haru stared at them speechlessly.

She walked around the room, and found a triangle shaped button.

Pressing it, she regretted immediately.

The room just went down, while the other room went up.

Lift game?

-x-

The soil seems to forming a big hole, flushing the three guardians down.

"What's this? It's like swimming!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Wha!" Dino slipped and fell, along with the two guardians.

Mukuro was just resisting himself to lose his cool, the second time.

-x-

Chrome looked at it,

It's a gold circle plate,

In the middle shows two number,

60.

As she watched it carefully,

It's slowly decreasing.

60, 59, 58...

Looking below the numbers, there shows,

End.

'Is Hibari going to die?!' She thought,

Looking at him for the last time, she gathered her courage up and muttered everything out.

Loud and clear.

-x-

The lights turned black, for a moment, it turned back again.

Gokudera blinked.

What?

He's hand was holding a golden circle plate.

60,59, 58...

-x-

"The lights are back!" Lambo whined.

Ryohei looked at Lambo.

"What's that in your hand to the extreme?!"

"Eh?"

Lambo looked at it for a moment,

Having the same thought as Chrome,

"LAMBO-SAN DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"

Ryohei covered his ears as Lambo was crying real loudly.

"H-Hey! Nobody's going to die to the extreme!"

-x-

Dino was coughing as he saw Mukuro sweeping dirt away from his jacket.

"We're not drown!" Yamamoto cheered.

Mukuro just looked at him with disbelief as he removed his jacket.

Something dropped out,

A gold circle plate.

60, 59, 58...

-x-


	24. The explanation

Wee! :D

New chap!

About the questions on the pink glow light and how all these happened in the house,

Well.

It's going to be ''explained'' in this chapter 8DD

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

OOC-ness? [I hope it's not too much Dx]

-x-

"OI, STOP SCREAMING TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei thought Lambo was really screaming like a mad cow.

"WAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!! LAMBO-SAN DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Oh wait.

Is that a laughter, or screaming?

Ryohei can't get it,

To the extreme.

10, 9, 8...

-x-

Haru stared at the gold thing between Gokudera at her.

Both of them were staring at it weirdly.

"What's it?"

"It looked like a pizza... I feel like eating one now." Haru sighed.

"YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT PIZZA AT THIS POINT OF TIME?!"

"Pizza is tasty!"

7, 6, 5...

-x-

"I know what's it!" Yamamoto suddenly stood up.

"Uh?" Dino looked up to him, Yamamoto finally got a day where he could be clever.

"IT'S WATER-PROOF!"

Water-proof.

What a great answer.

Silence.

Mukuro stared at him for a long moment.

"YOU'RE A TOTAL RETARD."

"Gosh." Dino covered his eyes in 'amazement', before laughing.

4, 3, 2...

-x-

Chrome felt relax..

She finally said everything out,

Looking at the plate,

1.

0.

Time's up.

-x-

Suddenly their vision went all black, and the next moment they were sitting outside of the house.

Lambo was still crying and screaming, while Ryohei was covering his poor ears.

Mukuro was shaking his head due to Yamamoto's retarded answer and Dino was laughing uncontrollably.

Haru and Gokudera were still arguing over the topic of,

Pizza.

Believe it or not,

They're still arguing about, P-I-Z-Z-A.

Chrome was sitting on the floor, Hibari was there, in a sleeping state.

"Kyoya fell asleep? He's an expert!" Dino squatted beside him.

Mukuro joined Dino, and shook Hibari a little.

Opening his eyes a little, he sat up.

"Wha, Kyoya!" Dino's form of greeting.

"You're not dead yet uh."

Hibari stood up, ignoring them.

He didn't really knew what happened.

The pink glow of light.

Just made him black out,

But he still could hear.

What she said.

"Hibari, are you alright?" Chrome asked, she was worried.

He was not responding at all just now.

He nodded his head, and looked around.

"Somehow we all got out." Mukuro knew what he was thinking.

"So anyone got hurt?" Yamamoto laughed.

"LAMBO-SAN IS NOT DRENCHED. GYAHAHAHHA!"

He was obviously asking a coffin from Mukuro and Hibari.

-x-

"This coffin-asking cow is wanting to die hm." Mukuro sighed in annoyance.

"Mukuro-sama, he's just a kid, you don't really need to kill him?" Chrome pleaded for the life of that, coffin-asking cow.

Hibari wasn't really caring, in fact Gokudera was screaming at Lambo now.

"YOU IDIOTIC COW! YOU GOT US ALL INTO THIS!"

"LAMBO-SAN GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! LAMBO-SAN IS NOT WRONG!"

"Gokudera! Don't shout at Lambo! He's just a kid!"

"I'LL KICK HIM UH. KID?!"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO HYPER TO THE EXTREME!"

"Why won't you guys think, why weird things happen in there?" Mukuro sighed.

Everyone stopped.

Hibari took a glance at Chrome and sighed.

"I don't really want to find out."

"Is it the work of ghosts?" Haru naively thought.

"W-H-A-T?!" Gokudera stared at her.

"GHOSTS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ghosts sure will plan things hm...?" Dino looked up, of course he does not believe in that.

"THE FEAR TRAIL IS NOT FUN AT ALL! LAMBO-SAN DIDN'T GET ANY CANDY AT ALL!"

"Candy? I'LL GIVE YOU COFFIN INSTEAD!"

"WHAAAAA!!!!"

"Gokudera!"

Chrome sighed, she thought she had been so idiot.

"Let's get back..."

-x-

Lambo was running around the living room.

"Banana~ Banana~" Somehow he got off alive from Gokudera yesterday, and he is now digging for his grave again.

"BA-NA-NA?!" Gokudera slammed the table.

"I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE FEAR TRAIL NEXT TIME! A-L-O-N-E!"

"Lambo-san is not afraid!"

"Aye, getting so energetic in the morning?" Yamamoto laughed.

"NOT AT ALL."

-x-

Reviews pleasE? :DDD

//hands a hibird plushie// xD


	25. Vongola's 'Murder' Case

Gwahs.

Sorry for this very late chapter.

Gomen!

I can see that ThoseCrazyStuff is going to end quite soon :x

ok, not that fast...

^^"

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!

Note : I've tried to keep them IC T.T

I don't own KHR! :B

Reviews please? :]]]

-x-

"Wha wha! Gokudera!" Yamamoto was pulling Gokudera's hand off those poor cow's neck.

"B.I.T.E!" Lambo bit Gokudera's hand,

"THAT'S AN EXTREME BITE!" Ryohei came out from nowhere,

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Yamamoto laughed.

"This is an extreme match!" Ryohei cheered.

Yamamoto only could describe everything in one word,

War.

"Wha, what's going on?"

"Dino, stop them!"

-x-

Mukuro stood upstairs watching,

"Herbivores sure love making trouble." Hibari sighed as he stood beside him.

"Aye, still calling them herbivores?" Mukuro chuckled softly.

"All of them are herbivores, including you." Hibari folded his arms.

"So you're living in a family of herbivores uh?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari just stared at Mukuro and shrugged.

-x-

"Here," Chrome helped Haru to place the cups on the tray.

"Thank you!" Haru smiled.

Chrome walked to the oven and took the content out,

"I wonder what's the din outside about..." Haru sighed.

"Perhaps it's the usual fight in the family," She said casually.

She was pointing to Gokudera, and Lambo.

Something clicked in Haru's mind.

"Gokudera!" Haru dashed out of the kitchen,

"Ha-Haru?"

-x-

Haru saw the mess outside the kitchen,

"Gokudera!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Gokudera was trying hard to make that poor cow flat.

"Go-Gokudera! Lambo is dying!" Dino sighed.

"Don't bully Lambo!" She was pulling Lambo away from him.

"Idiot!"

Lambo was finally out from Gokudera's grip,

"GYAHAHAHAHA, Gokudera you're a loser!"

Yamamoto slapped his forehead.

'This cow is obviously asking a coffin from Gokudera.' Dino thought.

-x-

Hibari sighed as he watched them.

"Isn't this interesting? Watching a group of ants fighting."

"Ants?"

"Yea, ants."

'WHAMP.'

This was what they heard after the noise.

"THAT'S SUCH AN EXTREME KICK, GOKUDERA!"

"WAEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

'Irritating crying,' This was what Hibari thought.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!"

"GOKUDERA!"

"Vongola's murder case!" Dino stated.

"EH?!"

-x-

Yamamoto and Dino were forcing a laughter out as he tried to stop the Thunder Guardian crying.

"Gokudera!"

"W-What?" Gokudera sighed as he saw Haru's 'dangerous' glare.

"Extreme glare from Haru number one fighter!" Ryohei shouted.

Yamamoto turned and laughed awkwardly.

'Is Ryohei a referee for this so called, match?'

-x-

"Ha-Haru," Chrome came out, calling Haru softly.

"What's the matter Chrome?" Haru turned and smiled.

"Wh-What an extreme attitude change!" Ryohei cheered.

"Everything is done, do you want to try it first?" Chrome tilted her head a little.

"No, it's alright!" Haru laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"Che..." Gokudera sighed and sat on the sofa.

-x-

"Here's a sweet, you don't have to cry anymore!" Yamamoto grinned as he handed a sweet to Lambo.

"Lambo-san has a sweet!" Turning to face Gokudera,

"Bleh!" He stuck his tongue out, which irritates Gokudera,

To the extreme.

"GGGWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

-x-

Hibari covered his ears, and Mukuro turned not to see the tragedy happening at downstairs.

"They're noisy..." Hibari sighed.

-x-

Chrome walked past the 'one-sided-fight' as if they are invisible and made her way up to the 2nd floor.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari... Come down for the snacks hm?" She smiled.

"Aye, alright." Mukuro separated his back from the wall and pulled Hibari with him.

-x-

Yamamoto could sense the 'killing' aura spreading from Haru and Gokudera.

Dino could sense it too, just that he pretended that he didn't and continue to eat 'calmly'.

Lambo was busy munching the pizza while Ryohei was eating extremely.

"What a great atmosphere eh? Mukuro said softly, but loud enough for Chrome and Hibari to hear.

"Che, herbivores." Hibari thought that there's nothing to think about.

Chrome just sighed and focused on eating.

-x-

"No-pizza-for-Gokudera!"

"I don't even care for your pizza! Your culinary skills are." Gokudera leaned back,

"Fabulous."

"Sarcastic," Yamamoto laughed, but stopped after he realized he had used the wrong word.

"GOKUDERA YOU IDIOT!"

"What?!"

"Another war..." Dino looked up.

-x-

Hibari sighed as he ignored the noise beside him.

"Hibari, you've tried hard." Mukuro smirked.

Chrome giggled softly hearing that.

-x-

"Wa-wait, don't quarrel!" Yamamoto laughed.

They were ignoring Yamamoto in fact,

As he sighed and proceeded to eat, his phone rang.

-x-

"They just kept quarreling." Hibari rested the cup on the table.

"It's a good way of communicating."

"Are you sure? Mukuro-sama..."

-x-

"Che, are you scolding me stupid?! RETARD!" Gokudera retorted.

"Haru's going to-"

"Tsuna? Good evening! Eh? You're coming back earlier? Tomorrow night?"

Suddenly there were silence.

"Hahs, alright!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna is coming back?"

"GYAHAHHA! There are going to be sweets for Lambo-san!"

"EXTREME WELCOME PARTY FOR TOMORROW!"

"Boss is coming back tomorrow,"

"Che, another herbivore."

"This is going to be interesting,"

-x-

Hides! :D


	26. Miss Gokudera?

"Tenth is coming back!" Gokudera announced the 'secret'.

"Miss Gokudera," Mukuro folded his arms.

"Gokudera." He corrected Mukuro.

"You're hardly a boy, so why don't you just act like a girl?" Mukuro sighed.

He was about to retort until he heard Yamamoto laughing like he never laughed before.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. You're asking for your own grave?"

Chrome was busy talking to Haru, she didn't really heard what they said.

"N-No, I was listening to Chrome's joke, it's funny!" Yamamoto quickly cooked up a story.

Chrome looked at him weirdly.

"Yamamoto, I was telling a ghost story."

"OOHH." Yamamoto 'laughed'.

Surprisingly, Lambo was quiet.

He was busy gobbling on the pizza to care about things around him.

"Perhaps you should dress up like a girl, and give that-"

"Herbivore." Hibari 'continued'.

"Fine, herbivore, a surprise."

"WH-WHAT-"

"THAT'S SCARY AND IT FREAKED ME OUT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly cut in.

"What do you mean by it freaked you out." Gokudera folded his arms and frowned.

"Chr-Chrome's story to the extreme!" Ryohei cheered extremely.

"... I thought you wasn't listening..." Chrome sighed.

Dino looked at the interesting scene in front of him, and he just couldn't refrain himself from smiling.

Gokudera sighed loudly and sat down.

Folding his arms, he saw Haru's frightened face as she listened to Chrome's... Supposedly, a joker ghost story.

He thought that sight was rather cu-.

Cut it off.

"Miss Gokudera, you surprised me." Mukuro leaned back.

"Wh-What?!" Somehow, he admitted that he's Miss Gokudera.

"You like girls." The male Mist Guardian smirked.

"I see, he doesn't like guys." Hibari drank the cup of plain water slowly.

Silence.

Yamamoto and Dino just couldn't control themselves, and they couldn't stop laughing.

"GO-GOKUDERA, YOU LIKE GI-" The sentence couldn't be finished, it was buried in the loud laughter.

"WAY TO GO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei actually agreed.

Hibari just drank the plain water,

"WH-WHAT?!"

Chrome and Haru turned to look at them, and shrugged.

"Nowadays, more and more people are getting crazy." Haru frowned.

"... I guess I agree." Chrome sighed.

-x-

Lambo continued eating the pizza as he watched Yamamoto laughing uncontrollably, and Dino was resting his head and arms on the table, trying to hide his laughter.

And of course he failed terribly.

"WH-WHAT'S SO FUNNY UH." Gokudera glared at the poor guys who were trying their best to stop laughing.

"You're a girl, and so. Act like a girl." Mukuro gave a 'casual' remark.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Gokudera retorted.

Glaring at the two persons, the laughter finally stopped.

"Gokudera, just wake up." Mukuro leaned forward and smirked.

"Accept the fact, little girl." Hibari sighed and rested the cup down.

"GYAHAHHAHA!" There were finally some noise from the Thunder Guardian,

Yamamoto and Dino's laughter were back again.

"A-Aye, my stomach hurts," Dino managed to say,

Looking at Yamamoto, he was in a state that he couldn't speak.

Too engrossed in laughing.

-x-

"Aren't they going to die by laughing so much?" Haru sighed.

Chrome thought of the trip to amusement park, when Yamamoto was laughing like.

Speechless.

"Actually we should get use to it..."

-x-

"There'll be a murder case of 3 persons being killed if I hear anymore laughter."

Silence.

"GOKUDERA HASN'T WOKE UP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei broke the silence.

"Yea." Mukuro agreed.

Hibari nodded his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHA!"

-x-

Feeling a blanket covering him, he opened his eyes.

"Tsu-kun, did I woke you up? Sor-"

"Eh? You didn't!" He quickly stood up and the blanket slid down.

"SO-Sorry!"

She just smiled and picked the blanket up gently,

"How do you feel now? Finally getting back to see them."

Thinking of Gokudera's dynamites,

Yamamoto's laughter,

Lambo's cries,

Mukuro's hobby to irritate Gokudera, it never changed,

Hibari's tonfa-attacks, he hoped no one died from it,

Chrome's shyness,

Ryohei's extreme,

And Dino's carelessness.

He just got a sudden urge to fly to see his family.

-x-

"What kind of alarms do you want?" Mukuro suddenly changed the subject to this.

"Pink ones." Hibari meant no ill-intentions.

Really.

"HAAAAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!"

-x-

I liked this chapter.

xD

Gokudera seemed to be going mad. :x

Yamamoto and Dino are cute~ :PPP

I finally remembered to put this.

I don't own KHR! :B

sorry for any grammar mistakes and a lot of OOC-ness _

Reviews please? :D


	27. Confessions in the night

"PINK. ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME?!"

"No." Hibari folded his arms.

"It suits you anyway." Mukuro added.

"You two, stop laughing." Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto and Dino before turning back to face the 'war'.

"I DON'T NEED PINK THINGS. AND. I've woke up for goodness sake!"

Mukuro shook his head slightly before he leaned forward,

"Stop lying to yourself, poor Miss Gokudera."

"Why. Should. I. Even. Lie. To. MYSELF!"

Yamamoto thought for awhile,

"You think that your gender is male, but it's actually, female."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you're finally clever." Mukuro sighed, he thought about the fantastic answer from Yamamoto when they're in the fear trail.

"_It's water-proof!"_

… He's finally clever now.

"Yamamoto. I'm going to send you to heaven now." Gokudera grunted.

"Wha, going to heaven, we need the ability to fly! So are we going to fly? It's fun!" Yamamoto grinned.

Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other.

"..."

"I understand." Mukuro covered his eyes.

Dino was just so impressed with Yamamoto.

Turning to look at Gokudera, he realized that.

Gokudera became real speechless.

The rain guardian wasn't just stupid.

He's more than stupid,

Idiot, retarded, …

Just say that he's a hopeless guy.

"GYAHAHHAHAHHA! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO FLY TOO!"

-x-

Chrome handed a drink to Haru who was pale.

"Is it really that scary?" Chrome asked.

"YEA, IT FREAKED ME OUT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"It's actually... Quite fine." Haru pretended.

Chrome just smiled awkwardly, Hibari leaned to her a little,

"Trust me, you won't be interested in it." Chrome just explained a little on that story to Hibari as she continued smiling at Haru.

Nodding his head slightly, he moved back to his original position.

Mukuro just smiled slightly at this unique scene.

-x-

"I guess Tsuna will be back tomorrow?" Dino leaned back.

"... YEA!" Yamamoto grinned.

Haru stood up.

"I don't really think that Tsuna will be believe that we got this house from a lucky draw."

"It's alright!" Yamamoto assured.

"It's not alright!"

"We're out of this," Mukuro and Hibari left the dining room.

"Wa-Wait for me!" Chrome quickly stood up and ran to them.

Mukuro was just a little surprised that Hibari stopped and waited for Chrome.

"Aye, interesting."

Hibari turned his head to look at Mukuro,

"No, it's nothing." Mukuro shrugged, he knew what Hibari was thinking of asking him.

-x-

"Party till the end!" Dino grinned as he carried a box of beer cans out.

"Wow." Yamamoto was wondering where did he get that.

"DRINK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered as he took a can out.

Haru sighed and brought Lambo back to his room.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO DRINK TOO!"

"You're still a child! No more arguing, sleep time!" Haru pushed Lambo in the room.

"Che, she's like a mother." Gokudera emptied the can.

"Yea, and a good wife hm." Dino was looking at him with a -you-know-what-I-meant- look.

"Wh-What?"

Yamamoto laughed,

"You're always laughing." Gokudera glared at him.

Dino was drinking a little fast,

"O-Oi, you'll be drunk to the extreme!" Ryohei looked at him.

"It's a celebration isn't it...?" Dino replied casually.

"Just say that you're addicted to drinking." Gokudera sighed.

Dino threw a can at him, "Talk rot!"

"What?!"

"He's obviously drunk," Yamamoto laughed.

"SO FAST?"

Ryohei counted the number of empty cans beside Dino,

"He had emptied 8cans already!"

"..." Gokudera sighed.

-x-

Mukuro looked at the moon through the window,

Turning, he saw Chrome and Hibari were just sitting there quietly.

"You two. Are you two statues?" Mukuro sighed as he walked to the door.

"Eh?" Chrome looked at Mukuro blankly.

He just looked at Hibari and shrugged, before leaving the room.

"... What did he meant by that?" Chrome asked Hibari.

Sighing softly, "It's nothing actually,"

Pouring the packet of fruit juice into a cup, he pushed the cup to her.

"Thank you," She smiled.

-x-

"I MISS KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!!!!!"

That was really loud.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were covering their ears, and Dino was laughing.

Two mad drunkards.

"You had never mentioned Kyoko in these few days, liar!" Dino sighed.

"I did to the EXTREEEEMMMMMEEEE!!!!" He roared.

Yea, ROARED.

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera sighed.

"EXTRREEEEMMMMMMEEEEE ROOAAAA!!!!" He was in fact,

Ignoring Gokudera to the. EXTREME.

"What's ROOOAAA?" Yamamoto tried to act like Ryohei, but he failed.

"How in hell would I know?" Gokudera sighed.

"I suppose that Dino wasn't that drunk after all..." Yamamoto suddenly said this.

"Eh?" Gokudera looked at Dino.

"He's reading the magazine like a normal person!"

He was sitting there, reading a magazine as he drank the can.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at him with his signature smile.

"YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY DRUNK TOO."

"Eh?"

Gokudera pointed at the magazine,

"HE'S READING IT UPSIDE DOWN EH?!"

Yamamoto looked at it carefully,

"No?"

"... Fine." Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto's drunk too.

-x-

Haru came out of the room, and saw all those mess.

"Whoa." She sighed.

"Haru! Want to drink some?" Yamamoto waved the can of beer.

"You're obviously drunk!" Gokudera grumbled as he knocked Yamamoto's head.

"Yaha! It hurts!" He laughed.

"What's yaha." Gokudera looked at him with disbelief.

Haru sat beside Gokudera and took a can,

"Why are you all drinking that much?" She asked as she drank the can.

"OI OI OI HARU!" Gokudera quickly snatched the can away from her.

"Gokudera! What are you doing?"

"Why are you drinking it?" Gokudera placed the can on the table.

"I just feel like it..." Haru sighed and took the can.

Was it himself, he felt that Haru was a little sad.

Because of Tenth's return?

That's what he thought so.

"MONOPOLY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei extreme shouting as he took the board game out.

"You're obviously crazy! Playing it in the middle of night."

"Weee! Games to play!" Dino chuckled as he jumped out of the sofa, and walking to Ryohei with 'stable' walking.

"Yaaaa, that seems fun!" Yamamoto grinned as he walked there.

"... Weee and Yaaaa. You two are sure creative eh?" Gokudera sighed.

-x-

Mukuro looked down from the staircase.

Monopoly.

"..."

Looking at the beer cans, it explained to him.

Walking to the Ryohei and others, he sat down.

"Heeeyaay! Mukuro's going to play too!" Dino laughed.

Mukuro stared at Dino with a.

-What-happened-to-you- look.

They've talked to each other when they were working because of the ridiculous debt,

Dino talking like this was something he didn't expected.

"Ignore him, he's drunk!" Yamamoto grinned.

"A normal person... At least?" Mukuro sighed.

"KYOOOO-" Ryohei's extreme shouting was stopped by someone.

Dino stuffed some monopoly money into Ryohei's mouth.

"You're noisy..." The Cavallone suddenly just fell behind.

Mukuro was about to prevent it, but he thought it was useless.

Dino curled up a little on the floor, before drifting off to sleep.

Looking at him,

"..."

-x-

Chrome shifted her seat a little,

Both of them really had nothing to talk about.

Hibari stared at the cup for a little moment,

And he saw Chrome pouring the juice into the cup carefully.

"When you want to get something, just ask for it," She broke the silence.

Hibari looked at her for a moment.

Sighing softly, he leaned back onto the wall.

"I've enjoyed those days when everyone started to have fun." Chrome smiled.

"Everything...?" Hibari finally spoke.

"Yea... Everything." Chrome drank the orange juice, before resting it down carefully.

Hibari closed his hands around the cup, before another pair of hands rested on his lightly.

"_Everything_." She repeated, smiling.

He knew.

Staring at her hands, he heard her speaking again.

"How about you?"

Looking up,

"Same."

His answer for her question.

Chrome smiled, and Hibari was surprised to see that there were tears.

"Aye... I'm so stupid." Chrome was about to continue, when Hibari's hand wiped the tears away lightly.

Hibari cupped Chrome's cheeks,

"Just... Why are you even crying?"

"I'm happy, that's all." She giggled as she placed her hands on Hibari's.

They understood, they knew what it meant.

-x-

"Ah... I got onto Mukuro's properties... Here you go! 300!" Yamamoto laughed as he gave the notes to Mukuro.

"..." Mukuro stared at the property that Yamamoto landed on.

It belongs to Yamamoto.

And, he's paying him?

"OIIIIII!!!! YOU'RE WRONG TO THE EXTREME!!"

Mukuro looked up, finally another normal person.

"YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ME TO THE EXTREEEMMMMMEEEE!!"

"..."

-x-

"Uh... You're drinking a little too much." Gokudera sighed.

Haru looked down, she seemed to be upset.

"O-Oi, are you alright?"

Haru shook her head,

"... You're upset about Tenth's return?" Gokudera folded his arms.

Haru didn't do any actions.

"You're still upset about-"

"No."

She crossed her leg and turned to face Gokudera.

"I don't want all this to end!"

'Don't tell me she's drunk too.' Gokudera thought.

"Just because Tsuna-san is responsible, and so I don't want him to be back!" Haru wailed.

"EH?"

"If Tsuna-san came back, what ever problems Lambo brought to us, Tsuna will solve it!"

Gokudera couldn't get a bit what's she talking about.

"I still want to have fun with Gokudera!"

"Ha-Haru?"

"Gokudera's a good person! Although you always shout at me..." Haru took another sip of the beer.

"..."

"I don't want the fun to be stopped!"

'She doesn't has a high tolerance for beer... I should barred her from drinking.' Gokudera sighed.

"What are yo-"

"Etalicuo Liquid, the amusement park, the picnic that brought us to the resort, the debt, the shop we are working at, the fear trail, everything! I want to repeat everything again!"

Gokudera looked at her, "Haru, I guess I'll get you back to-"

"Gokudera always helped me! In the past, you were dressed up like a girl, I couldn't scold you!"

He looked at her with disbelief.

What?

"But now, even if you are dressed up normally, I still couldn't scold or shout at you!"

"Eh?"

"I want to be with Gokudera!" She started crying, which threw Gokudera into a trauma.

"O-Oi! Do-Don't cry! I don't know how to cheer people up!"

"What's the problem with crying?!"

Gokudera sighed. She is 100% confirmed, drunk.

"I like Gokudera! Is there a problem?!" She shouted.

"..." Gokudera looked at her, she was still crying like a school kid.

She likes him.

Haru noticed the stare from Gokudera,

"You got any-"

"Stupid..." Gokudera cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

He didn't know where he got the courage to do that.

The beer?

But he knew, he kissed her wasn't because he was in the moment of recklessness or rashness.

He meant it.

-x-

Mukuro stared at them for a moment.

"... I mustn't underestimate the power of beer."

"OI MUKURO! IT'S YOUR TURN TO THE EXTRREEEEMMMEE!!!"

"Weeeyaaa! Throw the dice!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Aren't you guys getting too hyper... And," Mukuro turned to Gokudera and Haru.

"You guys are being to mushy."

Mukuro thought, that night was a funny one.

-x-


	28. Mukuro's explanation

Chrome landed the jacket on the back of Hibari lightly.

Smiling,

It's everything now.

-x-

Mukuro kept the monopoly and sighed.

Ryohei ran to somewhere else, and Yamamoto is in a M.I.A situation.

Haru and Gokudera can actually fell asleep at the sofa.

Closing the box, suddenly Dino got up.

Looking at Mukuro,

He stood up and walked away.

"... Oi," Mukuro called,

Dino banged onto the wall, and fell back to the floor.

Conclusion,

Sleepwalking.

-x-

Ignoring them, he walked up the staircase and opened the door to Chrome's room.

Nobody there.

Sighing softly, he knew where she was.

Opening the door to Hibari's room, he saw Chrome standing there, she was just about to exit.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!"

Looking at the back of her was Hibari, he was asleep.

"... Everything is alright," She smiled.

Nodding, "Help the... Miss Gokudera's girlfr-... Haru back to her room, she's terribly drunk." He folded his arms.

Chrome blinked and rushed downstairs, Mukuro followed her, walking down slowly.

He could see that Chrome was in a good mood.

Chrome looked at Gokudera and Haru, both of them were asleep.

Haru was sleeping on his laps,

"Mukuro-sama...?" She turned to look at him.

"It's nothing, they just had some beer and, ..." Mukuro shrugged.

Chrome smiled slightly and walked to Haru.

"Haru... Here, let's get you back to your room..." Putting Haru's arm over her shoulder, she helped Haru to her room.

Thank goodness that Haru's room was in the 1st floor.

-x-

Mukuro sat beside Gokudera and elbowed him, quite hardly.

"Miss Gokudera, time to wake up."

Opening his eyes slightly, he turned his vision onto the cans on the table.

"Want to drink?" Gokudera yawned as he reached out for another one.

"Are you drunk...?" Mukuro sighed.

"No." Gokudera drank the can,

Was it him, Gokudera just saw a smirk on Mukuro's face.

"Here, let's bring all these to my room." Mukuro took the plastic bag which was full of beer cans.

"For?"

"Emptying session."

"Care for a competition?" Gokudera stood up.

"Why not?"

-x-

It's morning now, the sunlight woke Hibari up.

Looking at the jacket, it belongs to Chrome.

Taking it, he went out and walked to Chrome's room.

-x-

Washing her face, she heard the door opening.

"Hi-Hibari!"

Staring at her, he handed her the jacket.

"Th-Thank-"

"I'm supposed to say that." Hibari sighed.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both of them heard the shout.

"Che... Session of murdering the pig?" Hibari sighed.

-x-

"I told you not to shout." Mukuro folded his arms.

"HOW CAN I-"

"That's not very impressive of you, Miss Gokudera." He frowned.

Gokudera threw the empty cans at Mukuro,

"Hoi hoi, don't litter around my room." Mukuro sighed as he dodged them.

"JUST-"

"As you could see, nothing happ-"

The door opened and Hibari and Chrome stood there.

Chrome laughed awkwardly, while Hibari covered her eyes and brought her away.

"..." Gokudera glared at Mukuro.

-x-

"_... My head hurts." Gokudera grumbled as he sat up._

_The room just look like an alien world to him._

"_Eh?" He heard a voice._

_Mukuro sat up, and stared at him with a -why-are-you-in-my-bed- look._

_Gokudera's face didn't showed any expression, until he found he wasn't wearing his shirt._

_And, just screw everything._

_Mukuro too._

_Mukuro frowned slightly._

_Unluckily, Gokudera had found out that._

"_WHAT THE-" _

_Mukuro covered his mouth,_

"_Don't shout. I'll explain." He sighed._

_As he removed his hand,_

"_WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

-x-

"Because of your stupid screaming, I had to explain to another two person." Mukuro kicked aside his shirt as he locked the door.

"E-Eh?"

"This is to prevent anyone from coming in. And it saves me from explaining." Mukuro stared at him.

Gokudera folded his arms and sighed.

"You. Look. At. This." Mukuro took the shirt that he kicked aside and threw it at Gokudera.

"Wh-Wha!" He caught it and looked at it.

"Gross." He said.

"Yea, it's caused by you." Mukuro sighed, the vomit on the shirt was just too.

Disgusting.

"ME?"

-x-

"_Che, you're drinking way too slow." Mukuro sighed as he watched Gokudera's speed for drinking slowed down._

"_Sh-Shut up! I'm going to the toilet..." Gokudera stood up and walked to the toilet,_

"_Oi, the toilet is not that way!" Mukuro walked to him and pulled him,_

_Who would predict that,_

_Gokudera turned and vomited on Mukuro._

"_DISGUSTING." Mukuro dropped his can and tried to clean the dirt._

_Disgusting was the word for everything._

_Gokudera suddenly took off his shirt,_

"_Your. Beer. Can. Wet. My. Shirt." He sounded annoyed._

_Mukuro shook his head and took his dirtied shirt off._

"_YOU CLEAN THIS UP." Mukuro threw it at him, but he dodged it._

_Gokudera was probably drunk, he went up to the bed and fell asleep._

"_Oi, go back to your room." Mukuro sat beside him and kicked him._

"_Sh-Shut up..." Gokudera drifted off to sleep._

-x-

"You should have kicked me harder!"

"STUPID. I was too tired in that point of time." Mukuro looked at the mess.

"Che..." Gokudera sighed.

"Go and wash the clothes, after you finished that you could go and find your girlfriend isn't it?" Mukuro kicked some empty cans away.

"... Girlfriend..."

"Haru." Mukuro made it clear.

"EH-"

"Don't tell me you've forgot that what you did."

Gokudera lowered his head,

"I remembered."

"Good girl." Mukuro smirked as he walked to the bathroom.

"What."

Mukuro turned the tap on,

"Why are you scared of? Facing her? Her position is now 'Girlfriend', not 'Stupid Woman'. Understand?"

Mukuro didn't understand why must he even explain this kind of easy stuff to him.

Gokudera sighed as he picked up the dirtied clothes and walked out of the room.

-x-

Gokudera saw Yamamoto walking around the house,

"... What are you doing."

"Go-Gokudera! I guessed I drank too much, my head is splitting." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"... Go and wash up." He sighed as he walked to the kitchen,

In the situation of searching for washing machine.

Yamamoto nodded and walked to the 1st floor bathroom which anyone was accessible to it.

Opening it, he looked in with a complete 'I'm impressed' look.

Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto was standing there like a statue.

Walking there,

"Oi, what?"

Yamamoto suddenly kept laughing, and Gokudera looked in.

The Cavallone was sleeping in the bathtub.

"ANOTHER IDIOT. AND, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? GET HIM OUT!"

-x-

It seems that i couldn't bear to end ThoseCrazySTuff! xD

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! :DDD

Reviews please? ^~^


	29. Tsuna's return, Final

Yamamoto was laughing as Gokudera helped to get Dino out.

"Stop laughing." Gokudera glared at him.

-x-

Haru walked to the couch, she wondered how did she get in there.

She felt as if her head was sleeping, perhaps beer wasn't the thing for her.

"Wha, he's falling off from my grip!"

"O-Oi! Don't play!" Gokudera grumbled.

"I-I'm not!"

Haru turned to see the two of them, with Dino in the middle.

"Are you all alright?" Haru asked softly, but loud enough for them to hear it.

"We won't die from it-EH!" As soon as Gokudera found out the question was from Haru, he nearly let Dino fell.

"Wh-WHA! Go-Gokudera!"

-x-

"So, what you guys think happened between us?" Mukuro gave a 'smile' to Hibari and Chrome.

Chrome shrugged a little, while Hibari stared straight into his pair of mismatched eyes, and seemed to be telling him this.

'What do you think?'

"Well... Sorry." Chrome smiled awkwardly.

Mukuro sighed softly,

"You two..."

-x-

Dino rubbed his head and looked up.

"It's morning already...?"

"Wha, are you alright?" Yamamoto quickly asked.

"He can't possibly die from it." Gokudera sighed.

Dino laughed softly,

"Just why did you sleep in the bathtub."

Looking at them,

"Did I...?" He turned to look at the toilet,

"I guess I did," He laughed awkwardly.

-x-

Hibari walked down the stairs, and saw the group of people below.

"Good morning!" Dino and Yamamoto greeted.

He stared at them a little while.

Decision made.

He turned and walked back,

"Che, what an anti-social person." Gokudera folded his arms.

Sensing something was going to reach him, he dodged and a flower pot was broken before him.

"Ky-Kyoya!" Dino looked up.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Gokudera glared.

-x-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"La-Lambo!" Haru quickly ran into his room.

Gokudera noticed the worried look, and he followed Haru.

"What's the matter, Lambo?"

"HE'S LYING IN MY SWEETS JUNGLE!" Lambo really had a face that Gokudera detested.

"Cry baby." He grunted.

Haru saw Ryohei lying on the sweets that Lambo had collected,

"Aye... I guess he was drunk too." Haru smiled awkwardly.

"He was drunk, what he did doesn't counts." Gokudera sighed and walked out.

-x-

Yamamoto dragged Ryohei out, "Aye, time to wash up!"

Dino was drinking a cup of tea when he noticed the scene behind him, "Eh? Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto sighed.

Dino laughed and walked over to help him.

-x-

Mukuro stood beside the staircase,

Chrome was sitting on the chair, looking at the time.

"He's reaching soon," Hibari walked down the stairs.

-x-

"Gokudera!"

"What?" He turned,

Haru stood there, and he looked away.

"So anything that is done under a drunk person doesn't counts?" Haru sounded upset.

Gokudera looked at her, "Somehow."

Haru threw her slipper at him,

"Wh-Wha! What are you doing?"

"So what happened yesterday doesn't counts, right?"

-x-

Mukuro looked at the couple which was far away from him,

He couldn't hear what they were talking about,

But he somehow knew what was it about.

"Do they need some help...?" Chrome asked, she was worried.

"No," Mukuro sighed.

Hibari stared at Haru and Gokudera, and turned to face Mukuro.

"Yea, it's just like what you are thinking." Mukuro smirked slightly.

"I see," Hibari spoke softly.

-x-

Ryohei washed his face wearily, and suddenly.

"I'M NOW ENERGETIC TO THE EXTRREEEMMMMEE!"

Dino and Yamamoto covered his ears,

"Yo-You're loud!"

Lambo stood there.

"Return my candies to the EXTREME!" Lambo wailed.

"La-Lambo, don't use that word." Dino sighed.

-x-

Tsuna looked at the black house in front of him.

"It seems that they have moved..." He sighed.

"Here," Kyoko handed a note to him.

Looking at the note, "Hm?"

"We got some help from the people behind us to locate them..." She smiled.

"O-Oh."

-x-

Haru looked at Gokudera, he wasn't talking.

"Goku-"

"Are you an idiot? I wasn't even drunk yesterday." Gokudera sighed softly as he walked to Haru.

Haru stared at him,

"Suspicious." She grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Oi," Gokudera grabbed her arm.

Haru turned in annoyance, "Wh-"

Gokudera bent and kissed her.

-x-

Chrome stared at Hibari, and then switched to look at Mukuro.

"What?" Chrome looked at them.

"I don't know." Hibari shrugged.

"... I know something..." Mukuro spoke very softly.

At last, it was happy ending for them.

-x-

"Wh-Wha." Dino looked at the living room.

"GYAAA HAHAHAHHAHA!" Lambo was laughing, in fact for no reason,

"THAT'S MUSHY TO A CERTAIN EXTREEEMMMMEEE!!!!"

Yamamoto stared at them, before laughing softly.

-x-

The door opened with a soft click,

Everyone stared at it as if a monster were going to come out from it.

"Good afternoon!" Kyoko stood there.

Silence.

Silence.

"KYOKO-CHANNN!!!" Haru quickly ran to hug Kyoko.

"OOOHHHHHH! KYYOOOOKKOOOOOOOOOOO IS BACK TO THE EXTREMMMEE!"

Dino thought he was going deaf,

-x-

"Tenth!" Gokudera was back to his old times,

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as he ran to the person behind Kyoko.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna was relieved to see that both of them were still alive, despite living with the two dangerous guardians.

"Che, herbivore..." Hibari grunted as he walked upstairs.

"Hibari...! Boss, welcome back, wa-wait!" Chrome turned to greet Tsuna before running up to Hibari.

Tsuna looked at them, "Did anything happen between them?"

"There's something happening to your right-hand-man uh. He actually-"

"O-OI!" Gokudera quickly stopped Mukuro from saying anymore.

"E-Eh?"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Dino grinned.

"Dino-san!"

Dino sighed, "I could only say that the Vongola have someone who is so talented in cross-dre-"

"SHHHHH!" Gokudera covered his mouth.

"Gokudera and Har-"

"MUKURO!" Gokudera glared at him.

"TSUNNNNAAA!! LAMBO IS HERE ALIVE AND KICKING!"

"Wa-Wait, there's some guests." Tsuna smiled awkwardly.

Everyone stopped their actions.

The door opened bigger.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! SO YOU GUYS HAVEN'T DROP DEAD!"

Gokudera looked at the Varia with disbelief.

Suddenly a gun came out from no where.

"Xan-Xanxus!"

"LET'S SPAR, TRASH."

"EHHHH!? NOW?!"

-x-

Suddenly the Varia came 'attacking' the people here.

Belphegor and Hibari finally had a chance to fight officially, but Mukuro and Chrome stopped it before anything happens.

Marmom was obviously there asking money from Gokudera.

Yea, asking for money.

Reason?

None.

And there, they heard screaming.

"WHY SHOULD I EVEN PAY A CENT FOR YOU? FOR GOODNESS SAKE, LOOK AROUND THE HOUSE!"

Gunshots were everywhere, and yea,

Their new home was filled with newly made holes.

And for some reason, Tsuna was in his hyper dying will mode.

They should thank god that the house didn't collapse.

Squalo started to slice everything he started to see, and of course Yamamoto didn't even know what's happening.

He was laughing.

You didn't see wrongly.

It's,

L-a-u-g-h-i-n-g.

Dino had to use his whip to stop his friend from slicing anything more,

He could hear the high-pitched voice from Lussuria, and he sighed.

Ryohei's extreme screaming back at Lussuria.

Wha, two loud-persons.

Lambo was wailing for help, Levi was obviously trying to kill this poor kid.

Haru and Kyoko?

They were sitting at the kitchen,

Eating cakes.

-x-

It's the end of ThoseCrazyStuff now.

*bows.

Thanks for reading it ,

I'm not sure if I should write a continuation of it,

So, how you guys think of it? :D

Hope you guys have enjoyed all the chapters of thosecrazyStuff.

This is my first humour fanfiction, ^^.

And I can say I fail in humour sense,

But thanks for you guys support. :D

*bows again.

Thank you :]]

And, since it's the last chapter,

A review will do, alright? :DDD

-x-

Gokudera : Che, it's ending.

Yamamoto : Haha! Yea.

Haru : I can't bear to let it end! T^T

thPeekaBoo : Me too! D:

Gokudera : You're extra here.

thPeekaBoo : ... I'll write an oneshot, "The day that Gokudera crossdresses again."

Gokudera : He-HEY!

Mukuro : That'll be interesting, isn't it? Miss Gokudera.

Gokudera : ... I'm not the clown here! #!$!$%!

Hibari : Obviously you are.

Yamamoto : Haha!

Gokudera : ... You are laughing!?

Dino : Laughing is a good thing!

Lambo : LAMBO-SAN AGREEES! GYAHAHAHHAAHHAHA

Ryohei : LAUGH TO THE EXTREEMMME!!!!

Chrome : Haha?

Mukuro : You don't have to try so hard. -_-"

Really, thanks :)


End file.
